


Weaknesses

by HannaHazzard



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound up tightly, Steve could do nothing but watch. Tony had no chance against the Hydra soldiers. Red Skull enjoys every bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed. But I love to whump Tony, can't help it :)

„Stop it! Schmidt! I swear when I get my hands on you, I-“

 

“Oh Captain, would you just shut up and enjoy my entertainment program.” The madman laughed and Steve felt ready to kill him. The burning need to end him for what he was doing to his husband. He had never felt this consumed with fury. So ready to kill.

Yet, all he could do was stay in the kneeling position he was chained in. Struggling hadn’t helped one bit, yet he couldn’t stop, the manacles, which must be made of more than metal, biting into his skin. He could not sit idly on the floor while these Hydra monsters beat up his Tony.  

 

“ _Tony_!”

 

Tony wasn’t sure how long this had been going on. At the beginning two of the Hydra soldiers had still bothered to restrain his arms while another landed good punches, but soon they were only holding him up. Later, they even ceased to that. The three punched and kicked him on the ground, pulled him up just to drop him down again. Everything around him became buzzing and blurring, the only constant was his husband shouting from the sidelines. He could feel bones cracking, his head bleeding, but there wasn’t even enough time for the pain to set in before they landed a new one.

He tried to keep noises to him as good as he could, knowing what seeing this would do to Steve and not wanting to add audio to the list.

 

“Das reicht.” (That's enough) Red Skull interrupted, sounding almost bored. “Geht. Ich übernehme den rest” (Leave. I'll take it from here) The soldiers left immediately, leaving Tony on the floor in a heap, his eyes screwed shut. He wanted to make a witty remark, but breathing hurt too much right now.

 

“Tony?” Captain America shouldn’t sound so weak, so defeated, never, but especially not in front of his enemy. Collecting his strength, the genius pushed himself weakly on his back with his right arm. He was pretty sure the other was broken. Just like his one leg. And some ribs…

Tony rolled his head a bit and did his best to squint Steve into focus.

 

“H-hey, love. Con-conv-“ he coughed, and was pretty sure he tasted a little blood on his tongue, “N-nice to see you here.”

 

“Don’t talk, Tony, it’s going to be alright…” Steve chocked. It was killing him to see the man he loved so hurt, not far from him, yet unable to get to him, to comfort him, to get him help. Again he tugged on his chains, knowing it was futile.

 

“Now Kapitän, don’t you go and spread false hope, I would hate to crush it. No I wouldn’t, go ahead.” The Red Skull joined the conversation, a content smile turned his face into an grimace.

He strolled away from the wall he had been leaning against, walking up to the bound blond, standing to the right of him, well aware that chains around the mans chest and arms kept him from leaning to either side.

 

“How does it feel? Being on this side of a confrontation? Down on your knees? Do you feel broken?” He knelt down, forcing Steve to look at him with a grip on his chin. “No you don’t.” Schmidt grinned maniacally. “Not yet.”  

 

Steve debated spitting in his face, but they both knew he would do nothing, could do nothing, as long as the mad man had Tony as leverage and, well, the chains. So he stuck to the only thing he had left. Begging.

“Please, Schmidt. He has nothing to do with us. Just let him go. Please. You got me, do whatever you want with me. But let Tony go.” He didn’t think his nemesis would go for it. Sadly he was right.

 

“How predictable, Kapitän Amerika. Very predictable.” He shook his head almost disappointedly, “But the answer is, no.” the hand moved from Steve’s chin to his hair, forcing his head back painfully. “This time, I’ll knock you down, and make sure you stay there. I’ll break you. Today. Now.” He finished by letting go of the blond hair and sending a fist to the Captains head, snapping it to the side.

 

“D-don touch ‘im.” Tony wheezed from his prone position, making the Schmidt laugh. “Ah, Mr Stark. You are truly an amazing being.” The red faced man stood up and went over to Tony, sending another jolt of fear through Steve as he could do nothing but watch. “You are by far the most vulnerable of your little merry group of do-gooders, without your lovely knight’s armor of course, and yet you have a mouth like you are god himself.”

 

Tony froze up in pain and dreaded anticipation when the Red Skull sat beside him and shifted Tony’s upper body into his arms, almost caringly, like a friend would do, but trapping his good arm against the massive chest and gripping his broken one lightly with the arm supporting him. Which would make further resistance very painful, not that Tony could muster the strength, so he gave his best to send Schmidt a glare to kill.

 

“Let him go!”

 

“You know,” Red Skull said thoughtfully, ignoring Steve’s shout and Tony’s glare, “When I heard of your little…liaison. I did wonder.” He raised an eyebrow at the angry looking Steve. “What do you see in this man?” he squeezed Tony with mock affection, making him grunt in pain. “His smarts? His handsome looks?” he flicked a sweaty lock of hair from Tony’s forehead.

 

“I wouldn’t t-talk about,” again Tony needed to cough, a trail of blood rolling from the corner of his mouth, forcing a small sob from Steve and a grin from Schmidt, who wiped the blood with his hand, smearing it across the genius’ cheek. Tony flinched from the touch but continued stubbornly, “about good looks, tomato head.”

 

Unperturbed, Red Skull began to talk again, “His wit? Or,” the German’s free hand moved slowly to Tony’s chest, directly over the Arc Reactor. This time the injured man found the power to at least struggle a bit, fuelled by sudden fear, but a quick squeeze on his broken arm rendered him limb once more. Schmidt patted the device, “or is it his flashlight, Kapitän? Tell me, are you afraid of the dark? I’ve heard interesting things about it. Your Arc reactor. And I’d really like to test a rumour, if I may.” Without preamble Red Skull ripped open Tony’s soiled shirt, exposing the black and blue chest and the reactor. Again he positioned his hand over it, watching the owners breath quicken, pulse beating faster. A glance up showed a now desperate Captain America, pulling with all his might against the chains, keeping a mantra of “Don’t, don’t, don’t.” face anguished.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, decided agains Superfamily, not quite ready for that, yet :D  
> Hope you like the next chappy, enjoy :) my birthday, your present :D
> 
> btw, it does feel funny to call red skull the german, while I'm german myself :D oh well  
> enjoy

With horror Steve watched Red Skull groping the Arc reactor. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to got it out, and with a twist, the german pulled the device slowly from it’s socket, but not yet all the way. Tony’s breath sped up but he kept his eyes hard, refusing to be cowed. Steve could barely hold back tears of frustration and fear.

 

“Really a remarkable piece you created here Mr Stark.” Schmidt nodded as he took a close look. “We all have our weaknesses, don’t we? You Kapitän, made one of yours obvious by putting a ring on it. And you, Mr Stark, are wearing yours in plain sight.” Then he tightened his grip around Tony and pulled. Just one quick yank, disconnecting the magnet.

 

Even though he knew Red Skull was watching his reaction closely, Tony could not prevent the gasp of air the second he felt the reactor being pulled free, he could practically feel the shrapnel starting to move.

His heartbeat started to go erratic, and his breath sped up even more. He didn’t know for sure how long he could hold on without the reactor, but if the team was on their trail, he hoped they would make it soon. Very soon. Preferable an hour ago. He could hear Steve, and he was so sorry that his husband was forced to watch him die. And he couldn’t even go in peace, not knowing what this bastard had in store for his love after he’s gone.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, it was as if suddenly he could feel every bruise, every broken or cracked bone, every shrapnel, and he didn’t want the fucking last thing he would see be the stupid red head, but he couldn’t even move his head in Schmidt’s hold.

 

Suddenly he was pushed roughly, the left side of his face pressed to the floor and his body protested vehemently to being jostled like this. He might have cried out in pain, but he wasn’t sure, he could now though, when he blinked open his eyes, see a blurred vision of Captain America. This was also a sight he didn’t want to go to. Steve tied up like this, fighting against the restrains, twisting, face red and shouting, his hair dishevelled in a way he seldom sees it.

He wanted to go to him, to comfort him and take him in his arms, so he focused his strength and slowly, painfully inched his unbroken arm towards the man he loved. Needing to touch one last time.

 

“He does look kind of pathetic.” Red Skull mused. After taking the reactor he had freed himself from the weight of the genius and went to put his new price on the table that was standing beside the only door. Now he was watching with amusement as Tony’s arm slowly stretched out.

 

“I’ll kill you for this Schmidt.” Steve had finally stopped his fight against his bonds and opted for handing out a the death glare to his nemesis. “Put the reactor back or I swear-“

 

“You can swear all you want. Excuse me, but I can’t find it in me to feel threatened at the moment. Can’t imagine why.” Schmidt laughed, “But I’m not heartless, you know?” he said and went over to the already ailing man to turn him on his back with a well placed foot, despite his statement. Tony rolled over without a sound this time, having finally lost consciousness.

 

“Leave him alone! You have done enough, let him finally be. Please.”

 

“Why Kapitän, I just want to help your poor lover here,” Schmidt leaned down to grab a fistful of Tony’s shirt and dragged him over to Steve, “and I’m sure you’d like to have him with you as well, you know, during his last moments.” With a swift move he deposited the unconscious man on Steve’s lap, feet stretched away from the blond, but Tony's head and partly his shoulders came to rest on Steve's tights. Schmidt was careful not to be in what little space the Captain could reach. “Now don’t move too much, it can’t be very comfortable for him.”

Steve chocked a bit, but held his legs perfectly still, he wasn’t going to add anymore distress to his injured man, _dying man_.

 

“Want me to wake him up for you?” Skull grinned and made to reach for the prone man again, only to snap his hand back when Steve actually moved to bite him.

 

“Really? Oh well, have it you way.”

 

Reluctantly, Steve shifted more of his attention from Tony to Schmidt, to see what he was up to next.

 

“Well, as nice of a pair the two of you make, I do have other matters to attend to.” Schmidt stated. He moved over to the door and with a cruel smile he fished a silver key from his pocket, lying it beside the glowing arc reactor. “I have no use for your boytoy’s heart yet, so I’ll leave it here with you guys, with the key, you know, to your new chains, maybe Mr Stark will jump up and get them, the day would be saved, wouldn’t it?” he laughed manically, “By the way, do you like your new restraints? They are custom made.”

 

Steve didn’t grace him with an answer, just looked at him with a promise of retribution. Schmidt shrugged dismissively, and left. Shutting the door behind him. Steve couldn’t even hear a lock click.

 

They weren’t locked in, the key to his freedom was in his sight and yet he could do nothing. Nothing at all. His gaze fell on the arc reactor, mocking him with its glow, lying innocently and the wooden table. Where it didn’t belong.

 

The soldier closed his eyes a second and finally lowered his eyes to the man lying on his lap, but he could just as well be miles away. Steve flexed his hands again but as expected, nothing gives.

 

Tony looked horrible, the worst he has ever seen him. His feet were bare and cut and his left leg was at an unnatural angle, just like his arm. He was bleeding from numerous places and Steve could see bruises on the parts of Tony’s chest the shirt didn’t over.

 

All this was nothing compared to the gaping hole were a blue light used to shine ever since Steve knew him. At least the genius was still breathing, not as fast as before, shallow and wet sounding, but still breathing.

 

“Tony?” he asked tentatively mostly to break the silence, but of course there was no answer.

 

His face was relaxed but he didn’t look peaceful, there was still blood on his cheek and forehead and sweat on his pale skin.

Steve curled down as much a he could, he was able touch his forehead to Tony’s. For the first time unbidden tears fell from his eyes running down his husbands temples.

 

“Dun cry.” It was whispered so softly, Steve wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he hadn’t been this close. “Dosn h-hut much nymore.” It ripped a sob out of him, because it didn’t make him feel better.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered back, “so sorry.”

 

Cold finger tips touched his cheek, before falling away again. “N-n-not yer faul.” His breath hitched a bit.

 

Steve leaned up to get a view of his whole face and was dismayed to see a new line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He didn’t know what to say. There was so much he wanted Tony to know, but it would all sound like a goodbye, like he was giving up on hope that rescue would still come.

 

“love you.” Steve looked away for a moment, new tears forming. Tony’s word sounded like a goodbye as well. “you nd …the vengers, f-family…you tell em, yeah?”

 

“You tell them yourself.” It was selfish, he knew, it was out of Tony’s hands, but it came out without his consent, chocked, almost a sob. “ _Don’t leave me_.”

 

Tony smiled sadly at him and some tears of his own run from his brown orbs. “D-don want to.” Talking was getting harder and harder for him noticeably “love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Tony. You don’t know how much.” He said with all the conviction he could muster, looking at the man upside down.

 

“know.” This time the small smile didn’t look sad but full of love. Then Tony looked determined and pushed himself up, just a bit with his good foot, tilting up his chin.  Steve got the hint and stretched down to press their lips together. It tasted of copper and salt, blood and tears. Steve closed his eyes so they wouldn’t wander to the hole in Tony’s chest.

 

Abruptly they were separated when Tony couldn’t hold himself up any longer and Steve was stopped by his chains.

He licked his lips and leaned up again, only to realise that the other’s eyes had already fallen shut.

 

“ _No_!”

 

He didn’t even notice the door flying open.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for the comments guys, I'm a bit overwhelmed, glad you like it so far :)
> 
> I actually started this with Clint coming trough the door, the avengers coming to the rescue, but then I got the urge to draw the end out a bit mor, hope it's ok :)

„Tony! Tony come on, please…“ Steve moved his legs a bit to try and jostle his husband awake, unsuccessful, it just made Tony's head roll to the side, but he could see his chest still moving. He’s still breathing. Still alive. Maybe unconscious because of the other injuries, which wasn't good, but better then hear failure. 

 

Startled suddenly by a Hydra soldier kneeling beside Tony, Steve jerked a bit, but hardened his features quickly and tried to lean protectively over the unconscious man.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ to touch him! Haven’t you done enough?” he snapped at the masked person, sounding dangerous despite the tears on his face and the chains holding him down.

 

The Agent actually flinched back a bit until he held up the reactor with slightly shaking hands. Steve’s head shot to the table, and then back to the agent, the arc reactor.

 

“H-how do I- how do I put it back in?” he stuttered nervously.

 

Steve hesitated a second, unsure if he should trust him, but realising pretty sure that he didn’t have another choice. Neither did they have much to lose anymore.

 

“Just put the end of the cable back to the base of casing. Hurry!”

 

With a determined face, the soldier reached into the case of Tony’s reactor and the Captain had to fight the urge to at least try and stop him from touching the genius. He instead focused his attention on Tony’s face, waiting for a reaction when they finally heard a snick and the Hydra agent backtracked his hand. Tony’s breath hitched and he gave what sounded like a whimper, but otherwise was too deeply unconscious. Still, it gave Steve a little spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance.

 

He was about to at least thank the Agent, no matter what, right now he had saved Tony, but the man was already back over by the table, grabbing the silver key and Steve watched in wonder, the spark of hope growing all on it’s own, as he came back over to him. His hands already twitching with the promise of freedom.

 

“We have to hurry.” The stranger stated, “ _He_ will only be gone shortly. Checking a commotion on the west side. Sorry, that is the best I could do, but it will give you at least an hour of an headstart.”   

 

It hurt some when his wrists finally went free and blood circulation could do it’s job again, but that didn’t stop him from letting his hands fly to the man on his lap as soon as his arms and chest were free as well.

 

He cradled Tony’s head for a moment, felt his pulse, not healthy, but still there, and caressed his cheek, stroking through his hair. Steve could almost cry again just because he was able to touch, but there was no time. Red Skull would be back soon and Tony needed help. Fast.

 

When he felt the last chains finally leave his body he reluctantly and as careful as he could manage, slid his husband from his lap to lay him back on the dirty floor for one last time.

Climbing to his feet, he stretched his muscled, walked for a moment and jumped up and down, to get his cramped limbs back to work, but never turning his attention away from Tony and the agent. He couldn't just trust the stranger, he was in enemy's territorial, wearing the enemy's clothes. Steve new he didn't have other options and the man did help, but he would stay weary, just in case.

 

“Who are you? Why are you helping us.” He asked not too unkindly, the man had helped after all, but Steve couldn’t get the same friendliness in he usually portrayed.

“Who I am is hardly of importance. We don’t have time. As for why, well, let’s just say I have enough of this. All of it. Thought this was a convenient time to leave. Now lets go. Can you uh, do you feel fit enough to carry him? Or do you want me to-“

 

“No.” Steve said maybe harsher than necessary, “I am very grateful for your help, but…I will take him.”

 

With that he bend down beside the scientist again, trying to ignore the pain he felt again from seeing him like this. It was time to push Steve Rogers aside a bit and let Captain America take over.

Glad that he had seen Tony do it more than once, he took the arc reactor still lying on the genius’ chest, but at least connected, and slid it back into it’s rightful place, twisting it in. He couldn’t do anything about the broken leg, as much as he wants to, but he at least carefully placed Tony’s right, already slightly swollen, arm on his chest just below the reassuringly glowing reactor, and then the left as well, so it wouldn’t dangle on the side.

 

Steve looked up and saw their saviour already waiting by the door, cracking it open to peek outside.

Slowly, he pushed his arms under the still out cold man, one under his knees and the other under the shoulders, and stood up, hating the way Tony’s head just flopped on his shoulder, but he didn’t make a single sound. The only positive thing about it was, that it spared him the pain of being moved.

 

Nodding to the soldier, they both went out the door, Steve letting the other one lead him, since he had no idea about where they were.

Stepping out, he looked from around, just to make sure there weren’t any surprises waiting for them, and noticed to men unconscious, or maybe dead, on the floor on either side of the door. In front of them was a brightly lid great hall, with many corridors leading out.

Their leader was already purposefully heading to one of them, and Steve had little choice but to follow.

 

“Almost everyone is at the west side.”

 

Steve nodded, despite the fact that the other couldn’t see it, but his attention was more on his surroundings, looking for threads, and on Tony. He was keeping his steps as even as he could and Tony didn’t make a sound, but his face still spoke of pain. His leg must be bad, swinging around, and the Captain really hoped he wasn’t doing any permanent damage, but he couldn’t help it. It was this or waiting to die. He preferred this.

 

They kept running for some time, until they reached another bright hall, similar to the one they saw first, but with a darker tunnel leading up.

 

“This one,” the agent, slightly out of breath, pointed to it, “is leading to the surface. It ends in a forest. From there, no matter which direction you chose, civilisation is about two hours away.          

 

The surface? Two hours away? Where the hell have they taken them while they’d been unconscious!

 

“Come on.” The other prompted and Steve shook out of his musings. He would have time later to reflect later.

This corridor was indeed darker, especially compared to the bright ones before. It was also colder, so he tightened his hold, hoping to lend at least a little warmth.

Tony had lost his suit jacked even before the beating had started and neither his dress pants nor his torn shirt could be offering much warmth.

What would he not give right now for the avengers coming their way damnit.

 

“We should slow down a bit, the road is rather steep, not very even and a bit wet from the rain that’s been dragged in.”

 

Steve suddenly got visions of slipping and dropping Tony, or falling on top of Tony…he was quick to slow down his pace.

For the first time he noticed that the man in front of him had pulled of his Hydra cowl, exposing a blond shock of hair, it definitely felt better following someone with blond hair than one who looked like every other Hydra Soldier.

 

“I can feel you starring at me, Captain America. I’m not going to lead you into an ambush. Would have been much easier to let you die in that room than.”

 

The Captain winced a bit at the mundane sounding words, opting not to think about what would have definitely happened if the man hadn’t stepped in. As much as the agent had seemed nervous at first, he was now sure as hell on the top of the game, which was good, since Steve was depending on him. Or had been, now he had been at least told which way.

 

“That wasn’t what I was thinking about.” He stated, he couldn’t just keep nodding all the time. Very ungrateful. Besides, he _was_ curious. “Why are you helping us?”

 

The blond in front of him sighed, probably having expected this sooner or later. “I told you. I don’t want to belong here anymore. I was living on the streets. I would rather go back there than stay here. Besides, he,” the man nodded back at Tony, “he helped me once.” He shrugged. “I’m repaying a debt. Was before I was at Hydra, even before he had his…glowing thing.”

 

“He did?” Steve couldn’t help but smile fondly down at his husband for a second.

 

“Was in winter, had snowed a lot during that time. He was, dunno, on business, at least he came out of one of those fancy buildings and I was sitting outside, shivering away. As I said, my home were the streets.” He rubbed his arms as if remembering the cold. “And he saw me and just stopped for a moment, then shrugged, stated he was going for dinner and didn’t like to eat alone so I better hurry. I was hungry and cold enough to follow.”

 

And here Tony is always saying he is a bad person, Steve thought, this was just another example that the suit was not everything there is to him. Another example for why Steve loved him so much. Why he could lose him. Not now, not ever.

 

“We didn’t eat together. He got a call from an angry sounding woman and had to leave, but he left me enough for something to eat, and then some.”     

     

They went the rest of the way in silence, and not for the first time, Steve was grateful for his strength and stamina, the other sounded out of breath, he didn’t thankfully, despite Tony’s additional weight.

Enhanced hearing came in handy as well, this was he could hear that no one was following them, only their steps echoing against the walls.

 

“Finally. We are out.”

 

They really were in the middle of a forest. Wherever Steve looked he could only see tries, except the entrance to the underground base they’d been in. It reminded him a bit of a hobbit hole.

 

“This is were we part, Captain. Remember, no matter which way, the distance is roughly the sa-“

 

“Are you not coming with us?” Steve asked, surprised.

 

“No, again, I told you I want nothing to do with any of this shit. _Nothing_.”

 

Steve couldn’t blame him, and maybe he did have a better chance of escape if he goes alone. He wouldn’t put it past Schmidt to sniff out Steve and Tony’s trail.

 

“Alright. Thank you for your help, you don’t know how grateful I am. If you ever need help, come to the tower. You will get it.”

 

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so but thanks. Here,“ the blond man took his gun from his holster and after a second of consideration, stuck it in the back of Steve’s waistband. “Just in case.”

 

“Don’t yo-“

 

“I’ve still got my spare. And now go Captain, he doesn’t look good.”

 

“No he doesn’t” Steve agreed sadly, automatically looking down at Tony, who still hadn’t moved an inch, at least there was no fresh blood coming from his mouth, that was good, at least he hoped so, but the Captain could also feel his husband steadily growing warmed in his arms, which was not good considering it was cold.

 

“Alright let’s go before the chase begins.” Steve steeled his resolve, he would bring Tony to safety, to medical help, come hell or high water. “Good luck.” He said instead of a farewell.

 

“You too.”

 

And with a last nod, they both headed in different directions, Steve to the left, running as fast, as the uneven ground would allow and their unknown saviour the right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a lot happened, but I'm unable to write for a few days, didn't want to leave the bad cliffy hanging


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ULTRA long wait! I hope to do better with the next chapter

He was running for what felt like hours now through the thick forest, but what was in reality just about thirty minutes.

It wasn't that he was tired yet, but the anxiety and fear of being chased were not that familiar to him, at least not alone without any real plan, and an injured man.

And above all there was the worry for the man in his arms.

 

Not long ago, Tony had begun to make little noises of pain every now and then. Hitching of breath, small moans and whimpers. Every single one of them tore at Steve's heart.

 

He tried to keep his movements as steady as possible, despite the uneven terrain. He run as fast as he was able to. He kept a steady stream of assurances, 'It's gonna be ok.' 'I'll bring you to someone who can help' 'I'm here.' 'It's alright' 'I love you' 'I'm sorry.'

 

He wasn't doing enough.

 

This was all wrong. Red Skull should have died years ago. They, the Avengers, should have defeated the mad man the previous times they had encountered him, permanently.

He should have _never_ gotten his filthy hands on Tony of all people.

 

Tony had yet to gain conciousness, and as much as Steve wanted to see those brown orbs directed at him, he hoped Tony stayed out cold. Since the genius was bothered by the pain while unconscious, Steve knew it would be so much worse if he were awake.

 

He wished there was time to at least tend superficial for Tony, but there wasn't really. There was only a mad, supernatural, Nazi on their trail, and he probably wasn't alone.

 

It really wasn't their day and damn, they just wanted to celebrate their anniversary.

  

_“So,” Tony caught his attention from across the table, candle illuminating half his face as he raised he wine glass, prompting Steve to do the same with a look. “Two years.”_

_“Two fantastic years.” Steve corrected as he raised his glass as well._

_“Two years of arguing,” Tony went on unperturbed._

_“Two years of actually talking about feelings,” Steve kept on as well._

_“of fighting against stupid villains, and I mean really stupid ones. Stupid costumes, stupid names, stup-”_

_“of spending times with family and friends.”_

_“Two years of pain and injuries and tears.” Tony gesticulated widely with his hands, almost sloshing the red liquid in the glass over the rim._

_“Tony.” Steve laughed, “Two years of laughing, happiness and love, so stop it”_

_“Fine.” the billionaire deflated immediately. “Didn't want to appear to sappy by only pointing out the good things.” he reasoned, grinning._

_“So you point out the bad things, makes sense.” Steve nodded solemnly. “Or not.” he smiled, god he loved this man. “Happy anniversary, Tony”_

_“Happy anniversary,” They clinked their glasses, eyes only at each other. “may there be a thousand more.”_

_“Maybe not a thousand, you sap, but a lot more, yeah.”_

_After a sip of the fine wine, they fell into easy conversation about pretty much everything and nothing. Steve's hand was easily met by Tony's as he reached across the table, and he was still able to marvel about the fact that he could do so now, without having to fear consequences. It wasn't the 40s anymore._

_His husband was talking about one thing or another he was working on in his lab, it was nothing out of the ordinary and Steve was fine with that. It was their special day, but that didn't mean they had to broad special topics. Things they were comfortable with was the way to go._

_They were interrupted by the waiter who asked for attention when he brought the food, but otherwise the two of them just enjoyed each others company, ignoring the other guests in the restaurant._

_“-nd then Dummy went again with his darn fire extinguisher. I don't even know how he gets it every time!”_

_That, Steve knows and he grins around a piece of steak, “I give it to him, of course.” he explains after he swallowed, “the whole tower would have already burnt down if there wasn't someone killing the flames you constantly have to produce.”_

_“Lies!” Tony puts a shocked hand to his reactor, covered by a white button down and a red,white and blue cravat. That bastard. “I haven't started a fire since...” he screwed his face in hard thought._

_“Yesterday?” Steve suggested, helpful man that he was._

_“That,” Tony pointed a finger at him, “was actually more Bruce f-” the genius stopped suddenly, looking far more serious at something behind Steve. “Darling, our evening just got a new twist.”_

_Now worried, the Captain abandoned his meal and turned to see what caused the sudden, unwanted, concern marring his husbands carefree features. And he froze._

_In walked, with a confident step, his very personal arch nemesis, Red Skull himself, his smile could be labeled as fake-friendly, if his face wasn't- well, his name didn't come from nothing._

_Other people, stopped eating and uneasy whispering started to spread around, but the fear was only noticable when six, no seven Hydra Agents came in after their leader, positioning themselves without a commando strategically around the room, frightening customers and waiters alike._

_“Lady's and Gentlemen,” the newcomer announced, spreading his arms wide, but fixing his eyes very deliberate on Steve, who returned the glare with all the hatred he could muster, romantic atmosphere forgotten. “I apologize for the rude interruption of your evening. I assure you, you will be able to continue in a moment.” he came to an halt directly in front of the Captain, who stood up from his chair, not letting the Nazi tower over him. “ If everyone cooperates.”_

_“Schmidt. What do you want here?” Steve was already wrecking his brain. No matter how he turned it, he didn't see a way to eliminate the thread against himself, the innocent customers, and Tony. He would have to see how it played out further. Chances would be better if they had the shield and Tony's suit. But while they were paranoid enough to take their gear with them for an emergency, they had still left them in the car, not expecting trouble to boldly walk up to them._

_“Actually, I'm not here for you today, my good Kapitän. I would like to ask Mr Stark, to join us for a...more private party.” the Red Skull sneered and turned to Tony, who hadn't really made any attempt to move yet._

_Tony had watched the proceeding with rapt attention, doing his best to look unthreatening and unbothered. Waiting for the right moment. Any kind of moment._

_It didn't look like there was really a chance for a moment though, so when the red headed man turned to him, he threw a glance around the room, where the Hydra soldiers stood, heavily armed among scared citizens, and realized that there really wasn't a choice to refuse this...invitation._

_He sighed and with played calmness he wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood up slowly, fishing money out of his pocket, he put it on the table, should be enough to cover their dinner plus tip._

_“Well Cap, I'll have to ask you for a raincheck.”_

_But Steve wasn't having any of it, stepping in front of his husband, between him and the german. “No.” he said firmly, and stretched an arm out to actually keep Tony behind his back. “He is not going with you.”_

_“Steve,” it wasn't Red Skull who tried to persuade the Captain._

_“No, Tony! Are you insane?” Steve turned just a bit to glare at his husband. “Do you know what he'll do when you leave with him?!”_

_“Steve...” Tony started again, putting his hands on the bigger man's shoulders gently, feeling the tension and slight trembling, not visible, but palpable. He rested his forehead between Steve's shoulder blade’s for a moment, breathing in the familiar scent. It wasn't that the situation left him without worry, or maybe even a tiny bit of fear, but there was hardly a choice. And Steve had to see that as well. “Love, look around you.” Tony mumbled in Steve's suit jacket._

_And Steve did, he didn't want to, he knew what he would see, but Tony asked him to. Civilians, innocent bystanders guarded by armed Nazis. Steve didn't think they- no, he knew, they wouldn't hesitate to use force. But he couldn't let Tony... his shoulders slumped just a little bit. He couldn't..._

_“Have you come to an decision yet, Mr Stark?” Steve hated him. He hate him so much. The way that bastard was talking to Tony while not breaking eye contact with Steve. The genius didn't matter to him, of course not, they both knew he just wanted him to get to the Captain. Fucking Bastard._

_“Yes, I'll accept your invitation,” Tony straightened up, and pushed the wrinkles out of his suit jacket. He stepped around Steve, who didn't attempt to push him back again. “this time. But I would like to stress, for the next time, that appointments are made over my assistant.”_

_“My apologies,” Red Skull finally turned his sight to the shorter man, “I assure you, this will be a one time deal, only.” he stretched out his arm in the direction of the entrance, motioning for Tony to lead the way._

_Tony inclined his head and started to do so, unsurprisingly, he was halted be a firm hand wrapped around his left wrist._

_“I'm coming along.” Steve stated, in his best Captain America voice that broke no argument. He pulled Tony by the arm back his side. “I'm coming with you.”_

_“Steve-” Tony closed his eyes, and slumped his own shoulder. He understood._

_“Actually I was counting on that outcome!” Schmidt laughed, “Very predictable. Now, gentlemen, after you.”_

_Steve interveined his fingers with Tony's, if their palms were slightly sweaty neither acknowledged it,and they walked together down to the door, ignoring Red Skulls sneer and the whispering of the other customers._

_Outside stood a clichéd bad-guys-van with an open door, flanked by two more Hydras. Tony tightened his hand around Steve's and he squeezed back as they neared the vehicle. Any time now would be a great time for the team to show up. Problem was, they probably didn't even know yet that they were needed._

_Suddenly he felt a prick in his neck and the last thing he heared as he sunk in Tony's arms was his husbands frantic call._

_“Steve!”_

 

The next thing he knew, he was chained down and saw his genius-billionaire-husband-philanthropist on the ground, beaten and kicked by numerous Hydra agents.

 

Next time, they will kick the others out and have dinner at the tower. Steve decided as he jumped over a big root, narrowly avoiding to stumble over it.

 

He then concentrated more on the path, so much, that he almost missed the quietly moaned 'stop' coming from the man in his arms. Almost.

He stopped immediately dead in his tracks, “Tony? Tony, love, are you awake.”

 

“Please...” Tony's hand found his way to Steve's shoulder, gripping the fabric more tightly then the Captain thought he still could. “Please, just stop for a moment.” the hurt man pushed his too warm face into Steve's neck, and he could feel the heavy breathing against his skin and the trembling of the whole body. “Just a moment...” he kept mumbling, and Steve could feel tears pricking in his eyes.

They should keep going, but now that he was awake, Steve was unwilling to cause further agony for his husband.

 

“Yeah, ok, a moment.” he reassured and looked around. It didn't really matter were they stopped, since everything looked pretty much alike, but to the right there were a few bushes. They didn't look like they could offer much cover, but Steve still prefered them to hiding behind a tree where both of his shoulder would stick out on each side.

There is one good thing about not wearing his Captain America suit. A black an white one isn't as obvious as a red, white and blue one.

 

“It's ok, I'll stop in a second. Hold on.” he reassured as he went over to the bushes, slowly now.

As carefully as humanly possible, and then some, he lowered both of them down to the forest ground. He kept Tony leaned up against himself, so he wasn't that much on the wet earth.

 

“Hey.” he managed a small smile and stroked through the dark hair, down over a flushed cheek. Tony's eye were screwed shut, but after a moment he gradually relaxed into Steve's hold, slowly blinking up at the blond man.

 

“H-hey yourself.” the billionaire gave a weak smile, more of a short tug of his lips. The injured man run his, a little unfocused, eyes over the super soldier, reassured when he saw no obvious wounds. He gave the charming grin another try. “Happy Anniversary.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve chuckled breathily and a little tearful, “Happy Anniversary, Tony.” he cradled Tony's head closer, dropping a kiss on his brow. “A thousand more, alright?”

 

“Yeah, you sap,” Tony leaned in, concentrating on just breathing and feeling Steve's warm form around him, pushing the pain away as far as he could. “A thousand more.”

 

Steve contemplated the next step when he caught a sound in the distant he had hoped to outrun. Motorcycles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I continue to take ages to update. I'll do my best to finish it now as soon as possible :), the next one is already under construction, and it will be probably only one chapter more, two at the most.

Damn Damn Damn. That had been no way thirty minutes. Impossible. He was a fast runner. Damn Dam-

 

“S-steve?” Steve felt a weak tug on his hand directed his attention back to the man in his arms. He quickly formed a reassuring smile on his face.

 

“Yeah Tones?” he stroked gently, soothingly through his husbands' hair, willing his hands to stop trembling. There was no way to hide from them. No way to find some kind of helpful cover.

No way to protect Tony.

He needed help. Weapons. His shield. The Avengers. Time. Damnit, he needed a lot.

 

“T-they...” Tony's wheezing has gotten worse again and Steve was sure his lung mast have been compromised in some way...more then it was already from the Arc Reactor. “they 're coming.”

 

“Yeah,” the Captain closed his eyes for a second, “they are coming.” he said resignedly, of course Tony already knew that.  Luck wasn't in their favor today, obviously, and even if he snatched up Tony and started to run in full speed, he wouldn't be able to outrun them forever.

 

“No, C-capsicle.” the tugging grew more insistent, followed by a pause and a shiver. Steve felt oddly reassured by his old nickname, and rubbed Tony's good arm a bit to give him some warmth, waiting patiently for him to continue. “Team.” Tony went on and rolled his eyes up to meet the blue ones. Well, at least Steve was sure that was the intention. Tony's unfocused eyes pointed somwhere to his cheek. “Team 's coming.” he breathed.

“Of course they are Tony.” Steve was quick to reassure as he kept up his arm rubbing. He wasn't so sure they were actually coming yet. He knew they would be searching by now, but...probably not in the middle of the woods. Still, there was no point in killing Tony's hope. Then, mentally slapping his forehead because he hadn't thought of it earlier, he balanced Tony carefully as he shrugged out of his black suit jacket. The off-duty Iron Man was cold, tired, hurt and bleeding, and Steve hadn't even offered him his jacket for at least a little bit of comfort.

On their second date, Tony had only been one of those things and the Soldier had put his jacket around the smaller man's shoulders without a second thought.

 

Tony's eyes moved and he sighed, and Steve was pretty sure he was just at the receiving end of an exasperated eye-roll. Of course he would know when Steve was just humoring him. “No...no..” with shaking hands, Tony took hold of Steve's right one and pulled it weakly to his glowing reactor, panting more just from this little movement. Naturally that didn't stop him. “Tracker.” he explained as briefly as he could, “JARVIS' will tell 'em”

 

Oh. _OH._ Steve felt relief and a new wave of hope wash through him. There was a tracker in Tony's arc reactor. Thank god. There was an actual chance of the others finding them. “Ok. Ok, that's great.” he actually laughed a bit. _God, they are coming._

With the uttermost care he wrapped his suit coat around Tony, and while the genius would usually object to being treated like a girl, he now only slumped a bit more in Steve's arms and blinked tiredly. Their size difference all the more obvious when Steve's clothing dwarfed his husband.

 

The sounds of the motorcycles were pretty close now, and the Captain estimated they would be in seeing distance soon.

 

So, the avengers were surely on their way by now, but that was the only positive fact at the moment. The fiend was close, they couldn't outrun them, hiding was impossible, since there may be a lot of trees, but they weren't offering much cover.

The forest was young, the trunks still mostly thinner than the expansion of Steve's shoulders.

Tony was in no shape to help, more on the verge of unconsciousness, even though he was obviously trying to keep his eyes open.

 

There really wasn't a lot he could do at the moment.

 

The noise of the vehicles drew closer, pressuring him further to take at least some kind of action. Steve looked down at his husband, pale except for the slight patches of red on his cheeks, no doubt from a fever setting in, face marred with lines of pain, exhausted...he'd be damned if he let Red Skull and his idiots finish what they had started.

 

They would touch Tony again over his dead body.

 

“Tony, brace yourself, I'll move you for a second.” he wasn't sure Tony had heard him, either way he kept his movements even and shifted his husband from his arms against the tree nearest to their 'hiding spot'.

The smaller man whimpered and his right hand still clutching the blondes' tightened, tearing at Steve's heart yet again, but otherwise he didn't protest.

As things were at the moment, there was only one thing Steve could do, which was buying them some time until their team, their family would come to their aid.

Buy Tony some time, at the very least.

 

After he settled Tony in the most comfortable position he could manage, Steve tugged the gun from the back oh his waistband, holding it for a second contemplatively in his hand, before he wrapped Tony's good hand around the handle.

He cradled the side of the dark haired man's face and leaned close, knowing this could very well be the last time he talked to his husband.

 

“Tony, I...” Steve hadn't really had the chance to say good bye to Bucky, Peggy, and the rest of his friends before he went into the ice and woke up after all of them had perished. Now he got the chance, and he couldn't find the words.

 

“Wha you doing?” Tony blinked. “...comin...” Steve could see that Tony wouldn't be awake much longer.

 

“Yes they are.” he stroked Tony's cheek with a tight smile. “I'll just take a look ahead, alright?” he lied. Looking ahead would be unneccessary since they are approaching from behind too fast. No need to alarm the genius, who would have easily heard the enemy coming himself if he weren't in such a bad shape. “I want you to keep a look out to anyone coming, and don't hesitate to shoot.” he tightened Tony's hand again around the gun. “I'll even forgive you if you shoot me when you think it's some threat.” he forced another smile.

 

“Wha...no.” the older man looked confused, and unsure, and barely coherent. “...stay.”

 

“I love you, never forget that.” Ok, so he there were words he could find, “I am honestly glad that I got stuck for seventy years to spend these wonderful ones with you, Anthony Stark. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you.”

 

Steve leaned in to kiss Tony for what was hopefully not the last time, but when he wanted to move away again he was stopped by a surprising tight grip on his once crisp white, now dotted with dirt, stained with sweat and blood.

 

 

Tony had abandoned the gun in favor of getting a hold of his husband and despite the pain, the agony, running through his whole body, held on as tightly as he could. “stay.” he gritted out again, by now hearing the Hydra's coming.

He wanted to say so much. That they just had to hold out till the others arrived . That he wasn't going to let Steve go to face the Red Skull alone. That he loved him too. That everything would be alright. But it was all he could manage. “ _Stay._ ”

 

Way to easily Steve unhooked his hand again and pressed his lips against Tony's fingers, before again placing the gun in it.

Tony's vision was shot to hell. He wasn't even sure he would be able to hit the hulk with a bullet if he stood right in front of the genius. And Steve must know that, damnit.

Still the blond adjusted Tony's pliant finger lightly at the trigger.

 

“It'll be ok.” Steve said. He's lying. “Will be right back.” he's lying. With one last attempt, Tony tried to latch on to his soldier, but unfortunately jerked his body in all the wrong ways and the pain duplicated.

Another groan slipped unhindered past his lips and he wanted to stay awake, he really did, but the world was fading into darkness all on it's own. His eyes closed and he felt himself sliding to the side. Then nothing.

 

 

“ _Tony!_ ” Captain America grabbed onto his lover to stop him from falling to the wet ground, only daring to breath again when he felt the genius' pulse throbbing through heated skin.

 

Sighing in relief, he placed Tony back against the tree and tucked his own jacket tighter around the injured man.

With a nod he finally stood up with a heavy heart, taking the gun too, since he didn't expect Tony to wake up any time soon.

 

Looking back he now saw the headlights of what looks like three motorcycles. Right, he could deal with that.

With quick, long strides, he run away from Tony as much as he dared, but still close enough to shoot anyone who even thought about approaching the vulnerable man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was supposed to be longer, but I'm having a little trouble with some scenes, and it's two in the morning here, I don't have the energy to work them out tonight, sorry :D So I thought I could at least give you this part. See? I'm really trying not to keep you waiting for so long again :)

The first bullet hitting the ground directly in front of his feet was a clear indicator that he had been spotted, so he stopped short and at least tried to hide behind one of the numerous trees. He loaded his weapon, took carefully aim, and the one who had shot at him, incidentally the one closest to Tony too, wouldn't be able to shoot ever again.

He fell to the ground, crashing his bike into a tree and stopped moving, blood trailing from the neat whole in his forehead.

Usually, Steve wouldn't go for the killing shot immediately, but he had little choice at the present.

 

The other two learned from their failed comrade and zipped around on their vehicles, trying to make themselves difficult targets. Not that it helped them.

Steve had great eyesight, even with only the moon as means to light the forest, but in addition the motorcycles lighted themselves up.

And just because Captain America chose a shield as his weapon, it didn't mean he wasn't used to using a gun. He was a soldier after all. The other Hydras quickly joined the other on ground.

 

Steve gave himself a moment to breath, but he could already see five replacements coming his way. Probably drawn by the sounds of the guns. For a moment he entertained the thought of taking one of the fallen motorcycle, preferably not the one that crashed against the tree, get Tony and drive out. But these bikes they were using were small, good for one person, but a tight squeeze for two. And with his husband's condition, unable to hold himself up, Steve didn't think he could manage to hold it steady through the rough forrest without a high risk of crashing. Yea, not the best option.

 _Not that any of his options were good_.

 

He was aware of the fact that he had only limited ammunition, so he run out from behind the tree to snatch up the guns from the dead Hydra agents.

 

Another round of bullets came his way and he was about to return fire, when he saw one of the drivers, the one furthest behind, bringing three others down with his own gun. Confused, but not about to look a gifted horse in the mouth, Steve shot down the other one, but only trained his weapon at the only remaining one, giving him a chance.

 

The last Hydra soldier came to a sudden stop not far from Steve's new favorite tree, and ripped his mask from his face.

Feeling a rush of relief washing trough him, Steve lowered his weapon and run up to the blond man who had already saved him and Tony once this night.

 

“They were fucking faster than I ever expected, Captain. I didn't get very far before some idiots caught up with me. Luckily, they were bad shots, like most of this damn freaks. I figured sticking together wasn't such a bad idea after all. And I know, I know, I said I wanted out, but it would be hard now alone with so many searching in all directions, and, well, I think you could use the help too. ...and I'm out of ammo.” the man in enemies uniform informed Steve.

 

The Captain run a hand trough his sweaty blond locks, the adrenaline making his hands tremble as he gave his only ally one of the guns he had apprehanded, deciding that now was not the time to have the practically stranger explain what exactly had happened to him. He was right. He could use the help.

 

The turned agent took the weapon with a nod and with practised ease checked for the ammunition, before clicking it shut again and fixing his gaze at on the slightly panting Captain. “So, what now, man with the plan?”

 

Steve didn't even have it in him to roll his eyes at the quip at his past. A plan. A plan would be really good right now. But he didn't have one. He looked around, willing his brain to work. Yet, all he could see was his husband lying bleeding, hurt, ~~dying~~ , in need of medical help. Even though he was not really visible trough the bushes at the moment.

 

“Red Scull is on his way here.” the other blond continued when nothing came from Steve. “I saw him heading further west, but the shootout will have surely alerted him. Hey!” he snapped Steve out of his thoughts, snapping his fingers in front of the captain's face. “Now is not the time to dwell. “Who is the superhero here?”

 

Steve blinked and shook his head. “Right. Right. So, plan. Plan. Plan.” he rubbed his forehead. “Actually, there isn't really a plan.” he admitted finally. “The Avengers are on their way, as Tony informed me, there is a tracker on him, and I can only assume the signal was obscured while we were underground, but here in the open...well they have to be here shortly.” They just _have_ to.

 

“Oh, so Stark is still alive?” Steve's head shot to the other man, hands clenching. “ _Yes!_ ” he hissed, not able to even think about the opposite. The ex-enemy rose his hands in a placating gesture. “Sorry, that's good, I'm glad really. It's just...he took a lot, I mean they started with him before you even woke-” Steve raised palm stopped him and he watched as the famous Captain America took some calming breaths, his voice shook with careful suppressed rage. “Stop. I need a clear head right now and I can't... just stop.” he pressed out. The former Hydra agent wisely shut up.

 

“Right.” Steve pushed mental images far away to be dealt with later if necessary and focused back on the situation at hand. “So, my team is coming. Running will make us better target, since there is no way we can outrun them.” Maybe Steve could, if he were in his top-form, without having to worry about his husband and now... “What's your name? I'd like to stop thinking of you as a Hydra soldier, which is not easy with your clothing, but a name would really help.”

 

“Oh right, Tom. My name is Tom. Well, Thomas to be exact, but yeah. Tom.”

 

“Tom.” Steve acknowledged. “So, as I said, running is not a good idea, so we have to hold our position. Won't be easy, but with backup on the way, it will be fine.” he tried to portray confidence.

_God, he hoped it would be fine._

Tom's dislike of the 'plan' was plainly to see on his face, but he nodded anyway. Hell, he had decided to keep on helping the Captain and Stark, so he would not back out now. He just hoped the Avengers were really on their way. And close. Like, here in a minute. Two minutes tops.

  

Both of them looked up when they heard new motorcycles coming pretty close, the headlights already visible.

Steve pulled Tom by his collar behind his tree, just as the first bullets started to hit in their direction.

 

They returned fire as good as they could, while trying at the same to save bullets. Steve was all for fair hand to hand combat, but in their situation they had to keep the foe at distance. The Captain was glad that he'd distanced himself from Tony a bit or the already injured man would have probably shot as well with all these bullet's flying.

 

When the firing stopped for a moment, Tom used it to switch cover, the trees could barely protect one person, no need to push luck.

 

Despite shooting as little as possible, they were both pretty fast out of ammo, and Steve couldn't help but glance around in hope of seeing any one of his friends. No such luck.

 

“Captain! I'm out.” Tom shouted over to Steve as expected and he was about to answer, but a sudden pain in his shoulder made him gasp instead and losing his hold on the unloaded gun. Grunting, he whirled around, to defend himself against whoever had snuck behind him to shoot him cowardly from the back, only to be met with a disturbing hard knock to his head.

 

Dazed from the hit, the world unfocusing, his knees buckled and he fell down, nestled between the trees roots. Out of instinct, his legs attempted to bring down his opponent as well, but it was already anticipated and stopped with a forceful kick to Steve's ankle and he couldn't keep the cry of pain as he felt the bone break.

 

“Here we are again, Kapitän.” Red Skull sneered down on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is not going as smoothly as I was hoping.   
> I wanted to be finished by now.   
> One more chapter, two at the most, and the suffering will finally be over :)

The super soldier took a second to gather himself. He panted trough the sudden onslaught of pain and lifted a hand to wipe away blood, running from the new wound on his head. Only now he noticed that everything had gone quiet, no one was shouting anymore or shooting or even moving. He peeked to his left for a second and noticed a gun on the ground but no Tom. At least it wasn't his body on the wet earth as well.

 

“Can't say I missed you.” he finally addressed the german in front of him with a defiant look, trying not to seem intimidated while at the Red Skulls feet.

 

Schmidt only laughed amused and went to grab a fistful of Steve's hair. The blond ducked his head out of the way and swung his own arm to land a solid punch himself, knocking the approaching appendage away and, ignoring the pain, he rolled to the side and rammed his foot against Red Skulls shin, bringing him down to his level and before he lost the opportunity, delivered another punch right into his mad, blood-red, sneering face.

 

Red Skull fell like the legendary sack of rice in china, and Steve scrambled to reach the gun his foe lost on his way down. He didn't even come close before he stopped cold, hearing several other guns being cocked, and somehow he didn't think they'd be trained on Red Skull.

Now out from the shadow of his tree he could see several Hydra Agents on the floor, probably to never get up again, but there were even more standing in a half circle some feet away, pointing their weapons at Steve. Thirty, maybe more. A bit over the top it seemed.

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“That,” Schmidt grunted angrily as he pushed himself up, wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth, “was very unwise, Kapitän Amerika!” he hissed and spat on the ground.

This time the hand found it's way in Steve's hair, yanking him roughly to his unsteady feet. “I intended to let you go, you know?” He marched into the semicircle of his men, forcing Steve to stumble along. “You are forcing my hand with your attitude, I just might kill you right after you become a widower. But that was not the plan!” with a quick jerk of his wrist, Red Skull let go of the blond strands and rammed his fist into Steve's stomach with shattering force, knocking the breath out of the Captain, and probably breaking some ribs. The soldier tried to stop his decent with his arms, gasping for air, only to be forcefully reminded of the bullet in his shoulder. He landed in the dirt, a sharp stone digging in his chest. The pain was bad, blinding, but still he pressed his good hand down to push himself up. He was not defeated yet. He had to hold on. Tony depended on him.

 

_Were the fuck is his team?_

 

“There is still a fire left in you yet.” the german remarked, bringing Steve down again with a well placed foot on his back. “He must be still alive then.”

 

_No. no. no. Time. They needed more time._

 

“How could he be? With what you did to him!” he spoke with venom into the dirt, keeping an internal mantra of _he is still alive. Still alive_ while he snapped out the opposite. “You took him from me, Schmidt!” he tried again to lever himself up despite the boot still pushing. “You took him from me and I _will_ kill you for that!” he didn't even have to pretend his anger and hate. Tony may be still alive, _god please let him still be alive_ , but for the things that had been done to him in the name of Red Skull...if he had the red, ugly neck right now in his fingers, he wouldn't be able to promise not to squeeze.

 

“Will you know?” Red Skull asked calmly, digging his heel in Steve's wound when he squirmed him to much. “I am not sure I can trust you, Kapitän. Trust you to tell me the truth about the well-being of your husband. I would like to see for myself.” he turned to his soldiers, “Findet Stark! Er muss hier in der Nähe sein. Rogers würde ihn nicht zurück lassen. Findet ihn...oder seine Leiche. Los!” (Find Stark. He must be close. Rogers wouldn't leave him behind. Find him...or his body. Go!)

 

Steve understood pieces of what had been shouted, but even if he didn't understand a whiff of german, the order was pretty obvious when the soldiers around them spread out. No! He had hoped the madman would just let it be. Of course he wouldn't. “Why don't you stop being a coward and face me in a real fight, you bastard!” he almost shouted and bucked up from the ground, trying to roll to the side, desperation spreading in him. They wouldn't take long to find Tony. “Fight. Me!” But he was ignored except for the foot, pressing harder into his shoulder. He cried out in pain. Every other, the Captain would have already been able to throw of, but Schmidt's strength was too similar to his own, and he was hurt and cold and worried, drained.

 

Still he pushed on.

 

It really didn't take long until Steve heard someone shouting through his haze of pain and he could only watch in horror as two of those bastards stood in the bushes covering his husbands. No doubt having found whom they were looking for.

Red Skull was shouting something back, but Steve couldn't hear a thing over the blood rushing in his ears. He may have called something as well as he saw them drag Tony over to them with arms locked under his armpits, bare feet dragging on the dirty ground, head hanging limply.

 

Steve stopped his struggling for a moment, watching fixedly as his husband was carelessly dropped on his back, just out of the Captain's reach. “Tony?” he called softly, not expecting a response and not getting one either. Tony's face was flushed from fever and with dismay the blond noticed a new trail of blood, sliding out from the corner of his mouth. Not much, but disturbing enough.

 

The thing that almost stops his heart though, are the brown, open eyes, staring at the starry sky unblinkingly. “Tony?” his voice cracked. He hadn't made a sound or move when he had been dragged here and Steve couldn't see if he was breathing, if his chest was moving it was very shallow.

 

“Tony, _please_.”

 

He heard Schmidt laughing, probably because of his pleading and wet eyes, and he didn't know if he'd just lashed out and freed himself or if Red Skull removed his foot on his own, either way he was now able to scramble to his husbands side, ignoring the agony from his abused shoulder and broken ankle, ignoring the audience and the hopeless situation. Only eyes for the man he swore to protect with his life years ago. Only to have him lose his life because of him.

 

“Love?” he gathered his husband gently in his arms mindful of his injuries, even if he seemed unresponsive. Steve stroked his cheek, feeling unhealthy heat and finally pressed his fingers to Tony's neck, searching shakingly for a pulse.

 

“Hey.” It was spoken so soft, a normal man might not have heard him, but Steve did, clearly, and he abandoned his search immediately. Dark eyes blinked unbearably slow and swiveled up to meet his blue ones, and the Captain managed a weak smile. “Hey.”

 

“Isn't that sweet?” Red Skull asked, looking amused. “But it seems you have lied to me, old friend, for he is still among us.”

 

Steve debated for a second what he should do, but ultimately, there was nothing but giving all of his attention to Tony.

So he ignored the german, there was nothing to lose now anyway.

They were surrounded by dozens of unmoving, puppet-like soldiers that only answered to their puppetmaster, unarmed, in the middle of nowhere, Tom was nowhere to be seen, not that he could change much, and the avengers? They weren't coming. At least not on time. There was nothing for him to do but spend their last moment, seconds together.

 

Damn anniversary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just stop trying to anticipate how many more chapters there will be. I don't know anymore, let's take them as it goes :D

“Shall I end his suffering?” Red Skull asked bemused. He should just kill both of them and be done with it, he had other matters to attent to after all, but the despair amused him, it wasn't everyday he saw his arch enemy sitting in the dirt at his feet. It was kind of elating.

 

Again, Steve ignored him, running his hand trough Tony's sweaty hair instead.

He always loved to do that, especially when Tony was without any of his styling junk in it, just his clean soft strands. And Tony always took it like a cat, just inches away from purring Steve was sure.

 

“This is the end, you know.” he whispered, keeping up his gentle stroking, hoping Tony at least wasn't in too much pain anymore.

 

“..end. Y-you...oo?” The smaller man was wheezing and barely audible, but Steve was just grateful that he was still there at all.

 

“Yeah, me too.” he couldn't bring himself to be sorry about this. If Tony dies, he'd rather go too then face the cold world alone. Because there would still be their friends, but he would be alone without his other half, and there might still be warmth on this earth, but he would be cold without his personal sun.

 

“s-s..” coughing weakly, Tony took a moment to wet his lips, unaware of what he was doing to his husband when his tongue only spread red liquid, “s'rry”

 

“I prefer it that way.”

 

Tony smiled, yeah he would, too.

It was ok. He didn't hurt anymore. He had, despite the rough patches, had a wonderful life, especially the last years. And he had the privilege to leave this world in Steve's warm, strong arms. He had always loved them. Loved it when Steve would hold him at night, during movie nights, when he was feeling bad or just because either of them wanted to. Always made him feel loved and protected, even though just the last time Steve had embraced him it was to bring him to the ground. He couldn't help but smile a little wider at the memory.

 

 

“ _Pleeeease! Common, you know you want it.”_

 

“ _Oh yes Tony, you got me. If it were my choice, I would take over cooking duty every day, I love it that much.” Steve replied sarcastically to his partners pleading. “Forget it, it's your turn today. Now you come on. Less talking, more running.” he said and run passed the huffing billionaire._

 

_It was one of these rare days were Tony actually wanted to join Steve on his morning runs. Usually, Tony would work in his lab well into the night and then sleep accordingly in. Or do something for Stark Industries._

 

_But no, this morning he got up with him without protest ready to take a run trough the park._

_Steve was glad for the company, and toned down his pace so the Iron Man could keep up._

 

“ _Please.”_

 

“ _No.” maybe it would have been better to leave him behind. They were running now for thirty minutes, and it feels like Tony begs him to take over cooking tonight for about fourty._

 

“ _If you loved me,” Tony panted, trying not to fall behind, “you'd do it.”_

_Steve laughed at the low tactic. “If you loved me, you would make me and our lovely friends dinner tonight.” Every day it was someone elses turn to cook, that way it stayed fair and they stopped living on fast food only. Just once a week they would order in._

 

“ _Please, I hate cooking!”_

 

“ _So I have noticed.” But despite his protest, Tony was very good in the kitchen, better then one would assume of someone as rich as Tony. He had once confessed to Steve that he had learned it when he was a kid, spending a lot of time with his butler then._

 

“ _So you'll do it?” the hopeful voice of his husband piped up from behind him, and he couldn't help but turn around, running backwards rather then stopping, and presenting him with a smug grin. “That would still be a no, love.”_

 

“ _Don-” he huffed in exhaustion, obviously the talking and running was getting to him, “don't call me that Captain Mea- Ok stop, I give.” he stopped and bend over with his hands on his knees, panting dramatically._

 

_Steve laughed good naturally and came to a stop beside Tony, patting his back. “There, there. Getting old is no fun I know.”_

 

_Tony glared up at him. “I'm never going on a run with you again.”_

 

“ _On the contrary, you should come along more often maybe.” that didn't lessen the glare, but that in turn didn't hamper his grin_ _either_ _._

 

“ _Fine. You see, I am exhausted. You have to cook tonight.”_

 

“ _I think you are ready to keep on running.”_

 

“ _I hate you.”_

 

“ _No you don't.”_

 

“ _Fine. I don't. Still don't want to cook though.” Tony finally straightened up enough, still panting slightly. “Ok how about this. We race. The loser has to make diner?”_

 

_Steve was a friendly and kind man, but he could help the bursting laugh. “You want to race me?”_

 

“ _Yes.” Tony pouted, but recovered quickly “the first one uhm,” he looked around and finally pointed to the bench at the other side of the big meadow, “the first one at the bench wins.”_

 

_Steve crossed his arms and contemplated the offer. There has to be a trick somewhere, Tony was could not be this desperate, to make a deal he knew he'd lose. “What if I win?”_

 

_Tony frowned a moment in thought and then sighed defeated-ly, “fine, should you win, I will give in to your constant hunger for sex and allow you to ravish me senseless tonight.”_

 

“ _...I'm not really sure that is a win for me.”_

 

“ _Hey!”_

 

“ _Fine fine. So just so I get this straight. You really want a race with me, in legs, without your suit, just you and me running against each other?”_

 

_Tony nodded determinedly, “Yes. What is it? Afraid?”_

 

“ _...yes, that's the reason I'm hesitating I'm sure. Alright, you know what, I'm game, let's do this.” he would just have to keep a close eye on his husband, he had to admit he was curious._

_Maybe this was all just a ploy so they would have sex tonight, but Tony didn't really have to go to such extremes._

 

“ _Yes. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist! Alright. Ready. Set. And g-”_

 

“ _Stop!” Steve called out before Tony could finish. “Do you hear that?”_

 

_Tony rased and eyebrow in confusion. “Hearing things in the wake of you downfall?”_

 

_Steve listened intendedly and sure enough there it was again, some pitiful mewling from one of the trees to the right. “Come in.” he grabbed his husbands wrist, who had made a show of looking concentrated on the run, stretching his arms and legs. “Wow, hey careful.”_

 

_The captain ignored the protest and approached the trees. “There.” he pointed up to a rather thick branch. A black fluffy tail was hanging from it, Steve couldn't see more because of the wood, but he was sure it was a scared kitten. Poor thing._

 

“ _Yeah, wow, Captain America congratulation, you found a kitten, tell me are you going to do you heroic duty and help it down?”_

 

_Steve frown up, it was a little high, higher then his hands could reach, but maybe... he looked at his husband questioningly._

 

“ _Yeah, no. You can forget it. I can just picture you lifting me up there and the sweet little kitten morphs into a wild cat, scratching around and I can't get away because you are holding me there! And that will happen. Animals hate me!”_

 

“ _Scared of a little cat, Iron Man?” the blond rolled his eyes, but already picked a route on how to reach the kitten best._

 

“ _You are the boyscout here. You want to save the kitten, swing you patriotic ass up there to get it.” Tony crossed his arms. End of discussion._

 

_Without further discussion, Steve swung up the lowest branch, slowly making his way upward. The mewling was getting increasing more heartbreaking._

 

_It didn't take him long land on the bough under the kitten, and he stretched up slowly, as not to startle the animal, only to froze in confusion._

 

_The trailing tail wasn't attached on a kitten, but on some kind of device. The sounds emitted from it and there was a display too. Steve squinted a bit to read it at the right light angle._

 

>I want spaghetti!<

 

_He looked down to his husband in confusion, “Tony what...” but Tony wasn't there anymore. Realizing what has been happening, he quickly looked to the bench he could see perfectly from his crouch. “Why that little...” He gripped the still meowing device tightly. Sure enough, Tony was already half way to their designated goal, suddenly not so out of breath anymore, running full pelt over the grass._

 

“ _TONY!” he swore he could hear mad cackling. Torn between annoyance at being cheated and amusement, Captain America dropped easily from his perch and started to run behind his bastard of a lover, pocketing the device as he went._

 

_With long strides he flew across the green, drawing in on his husband. For a moment he was unsure if he'd make it, but just before Tony could reach out to touch the goal, he snatched the smaller man up around the waist, circling them around and landing both of them on the ground._

 

_Tony shrieked, in a very manly way, when he was lifted of the grass and even more as they fell down, but he landed reasonable soft on his husband broad chest, both panting for air. Ok, Tony more so then the super soldier._

 

_He directed big brown eyes down at Steve, trying to discern how mad he was. The blond was scowling up at him, looking intimidating even though Tony was on top. The billionaire couldn't help it, he buried his face in Steve's chest and burst out laughing. He still couldn't get enough air from his sprint, but he didn't care._

 

_After a moment of steadfast glowering, Steve joined in._

_And it was quite a sight, Captain America and billionaire Tony Stark aka Iron Man lying on the dirty and still wet ground, laughing as if they had no worries in the world._

 

_Slowly recovering, Steve rolled both of them around, holding himself up over the other man as not to crush him and leaned down for kiss. Tony returning it willingly enough, wrapping an arm around the bigger man's neck._

 

“ _Cheater.” Steve accused softly when they stopped to breath,_ _moving his lips over the warm skin of Tony's cheek._

 

“ _M not.” Tony protested contently, “Was just making up for my human short comings.” he laughed._

 

“ _Sure, Tony.”_

 

“ _Still want spaghetti.” the Iron Man smiled smugly. Steve frowned and then groaned and dropped his head on Tony's arc reactor._

 

_Tony on the other hand was practically glowing, and not because of his reactor. He had one arm around the man he loved and the other, stretched to the side and securely wrapped around the leg of the bench._

 

Yeah, he loved those arms, even now at the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, here finally the next one.

As soon as Tom saw that he and the Captain wouldn't be able to stand against Red Skull and his minions, he quickly pulled the hated hood back over his head, making him look like every other of this idiots.

 

He felt for Captain America as he was pulled back into the circle of Hydras, but was very much aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to help him right now.

Making a quick decision, Tom lined himself in with the others, seeing as there wasn't much he could do at the moment.

 

Sure, he could try to make a run for it, would probably even make it with the attention on the Captain, but somehow, he knew he would regret that for the rest of his life.

 

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to help those two. Maybe pity. Maybe because he felt he had nothing to lose anymore.

Or maybe because he felt the need to settle a debt.

 

The money Stark had given him all those years ago had been enough to buy himself a ticket to get to New York. To get to his brother, Mark. To start a new life.

 

The two of them had lost contact years ago because of an argument he couldn't even remember and later on, when things had gone bad for Tom, he had been too proud to ask him for help until it was too late, and before he knew it, he lost his job, his apartment and was out on the streets, one among many.

 

When Stark had invited him for dinner and then left him with enough money to eat _a lot_ more dinners, Tom had gone to a diner he had seen a lot of time from the outside. It hadn't anything fancy, but it'd looked warm and cosy. Welcoming. After a warm meal, he'd sat for a long time there, drinking delicious warm coffee, starring contemplatively at the rest of the money.

 

He was lucky, he knew, and he didn't want to waste this. So he'd decided to take it as a new start, swallowed his pride and called his big brother.

Mark and his family, two beautiful little girls, Maryl and Georgie, and a gorgeous wife, Alice, had welcomed him with open arms.

Mark had admonished him, for not calling earlier, had given him the lecture of his life, but quickly employed him in his book store. And finally, things had been looking up again.

 

Then, Aliens happened. Sounds like a cheap excuse, but there was nothing funny about it. The, at that point, mostly unknown superheroes may have come to rescue New York's citizens from a sudden Alien attack, but naturally there were causalities to be expected from such an onslaught.

Many people died in explosions or were buried under fallen debris.

 

Mark, his wife and kids, Tom's _family_ , had been among them.

 

And just like that, his life had been going downhill again. He'd met the wrong people, made bad, _very bad_ , decisions, and here he was. A Hydra agent for some years now.

 

He’d wanted to leave this, this organization soon after joining, after he realized what they were doing, but by then it had been to late. He feared it was kind of like the mafia, once in, always in or...well.

 

Then the stupid skull had brought the heroes in, and enough was enough. He figured he’d rather die in an attempt to leave than stay here, and he figured he might as well try to help them.

 

 

Watching the suddenly small looking Captain America gathering Stark in his arms as carefully as he probably could, made his heart ache and long for someone of his own he could share such obvious and deep felt love with, and it only confirmed his decision to help, or die trying. The latter a higher possibility of course.

 

 

With shaking hands he inched his finger to the trigger of his loaded gun. Red Skull had taken the love scene of the heroes with amusement so far, but Tom could see he was losing his patience. Obviously Steve noticed it too, for he was curling tighter around the fallen Iron Man, for what it was worth.

 

Swallowing in anticipation, his eyes followed Schmidt's hand reaching for his own gun, and he prayed for some stroke of genius, a plan he could follow that wouldn't seem so desperate right now. But he knew, unless the Avengers weren't arriving, like, right now, every plan would be futile.

 

Oh well, he _literally_ didn't have anything to lose.

 

 

“Alright gentleman,” the Red Skull spoke, “this has already taken longer than anticipated so let's get it over with.”

 

The blond on the ground glared up at the mad man, but otherwise didn't move, keeping up a steady stroking of Stark's hair, even though he seemed to be unconscious already again. Or dead, which wouldn't surprise Tom either. No, his hand was still moving a bit, trying to get a hold on the Captain's dirtied shirt. Still stubbornly hanging on.

 

Red Skull lifted his weapon, aiming at the duo, and all he could think was 'now or never'.

 

“Stop!” way to be dramatic, he mentally rolled his eyes, but his gun lifted, aiming at the villain. He stepped up quickly, trying to bring the shocked Schmidt between himself and the other Hydra Agents. His gun hand was shaking slightly with adrenaline and nervousness.

He could just shoot him now, perfect opportunity, but then what? He didn't even have enough bullets for the others.

 

He was very aware of the numerous guns now trained on him and counted himself lucky no one had fired yet. Red Skull's features quickly changed from shock to anger, scowling at Tom while he futiley tried to evade the guns trained on him, just waiting for the command to shoot.

 

Steve perked up and stared at him with wide eyes. Tom kept his focus on Schmidt, but he could see him in his peripheral vision.

He recognized the look, it told him that the Captain thought he should have run, that this didn't help in the long run, that he'll only get himself killed along. The slight tightening of his arms though, spoke of a very little spark of hope.

 

Then Schmidt demanded his full attention, because he did something unexpected. He laughed, harsh and manic. Mocking, even though Tom could just pull the trigger right now and blow his brains out.

 

He tried not to let it get to him, because of course that was what the villain intended, but he couldn't help it. It made him nervous. More so then before.

 

“I have to admit, I didn't see this coming.” Schmidt sneered, “So you were the one who let the good Captain loose. Tell me, what do you plan to do now? Is that your way of demanding a raise?” he cocked his head.

 

“N-no, I-” fuck ok, don't lose it now, Tom thought, keep it cool, keep it calm. Either way it'll be over soon. “I want you to put down your gun.” he firmed his voice, tightened his fingers around his only means of protection at the moment and steeled his gaze. “All of you!”

 

 

 

Steve'd definitely reached a point of physical and emotional exhaustion, but there was no time to rest yet.

 

He felt torn.

On the one side he couldn't just sit here and wait out if the unexpected return of Tom would change the outcome of this, on the other hand he didn't want to move, to make the Hydras twitchy and suddenly open fire. There were way to many of them and only one needs to send a bullet in the direction of their brave ally before he noticed it, and everything would be over again.

But the good thing about those mindless followers the Hydra agents mostly seem to be, is that they don't take action without being given an command.

 

That was probably the only reason they were all still alive. If Steve had had the chance, he would have told Tom to leave, and preferable take Tony with him, but this, while well meant, was kind of pointless. Red Skull could have him shot any second now, and he would be dead before he could even send a bullet in Schmidt's direction.

 

And he didn't want him to die.

 

He may have been a Hydra, Steve refused to think of him as one anymore, but he had helped him and Tony more then Steve ever thought he could repay. He should have run.

 

Steve kept his hand on Tony, trying to sooth him, and watched the scene in front of him with rapt attention, swallowing audibly when Red Skull actually lowered his gun. He didn't give the order to his men, but his was at least pointing to the ground now.

 

“Now what?” the damnable sneer was still in place, “let me guess, we are supposed to lay on the ground and wait until you are away? But didn't we try this already?” Schmidt asked Tom, who kept up his weapon defiantly, if a slight bit shaky. “You did have quite a headstart, and still this situation was the outcome. How about this. You put down your gun, I'll finish up business with my old friend and his husband here, and then, I promise we won't kill you, but see what you can do to...redeem yourself. Sound fair?”

 

Tom didn't move a muscle, and Steve really hoped he would not take this questionable deal. He may not want him to die, but getting back to Hydra was even worse, if Schmidt would even allow that, and god knows what he'd have to do to 'redeem' himself.

He didn't have to worry about that, though, Tom didn't waver a bit.

 

“No. I-”

 

He didn't get to finish. A sound was rumbling, one Steve had never been as glad to hear as now. He almost felt tears well up when the hulk roared again, emerging from the woods, angry as ever.

 

Chaos erupted right away, the dumb soldiers obviously still had their survival instincts, scattering around and waving their weapons in the new commers direction. Even Schmidt went into defense.

 

_Finally._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much, but I'm going on vacation for three weeks now and I REALLY wanted to give you at leaast something. For lleaving you hanging for such a long time :( I'm really sorry.

Then all hell broke lose around them.

 

When Steve saw the big green rage monster jumping out of the trees, taking some down on his way, he acted on instinct. He gently picked up his husband, who was motionless once again, and separated him and Tony from the Hydra mob.

 

“Tom!” he shouted over the sudden noise, guns firing, people screaming and the Hulk growling, trying to get their saviours attention, who was watching Bruce’s alter ego with fear.

 

“Tom!” he shouted again, louder and more desperate. He had to get Tony away. His ankle was throbbing and his shoulder on fire, and Tony was suffering in his arms, and Tom wasn’t reacting. He wanted to cry. “Fucking hell, Tom!”

 

Finally, the blond turned around to blink at him and Steve motioned for him to come along, or Steve was sure his team would take him for another minion of Red Skull.

 

Speaking of which. Where was he?

 

“Cap!” Steve turned just as one of Hydra was taking aim at him, but he never made the shot, an arrow brought him to the ground.

 

The Captain swallowed and was about to keep going when Tom grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him along already, further away from the battlefield.

 

They’d just crouched down to make themselves less of a target, when Clint jumped from a branch directly above them. Landing with ease, he took one look at Steve, eyes hardening as he noticed Tony, and finally he took in Tom. His bow was ready in a second.

 

“No. No. Clint, wait!” Steve hurried to stop him, knowing that Hawkeye didn’t need time to aim for someone right in front of him.

Tom held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture, stepping a little behind the Captain.

 

“Clint.” Steve said imploringly, when the archer didn’t lower his aim. “Please. He has been helping us. I swear he’s no threat. Please, you have to help me with Tony, he’s…he’s bad off.” The blond swallowed around the knot in his throat. Bad off was putting it lightly.

 

Finally, Hawkeye put the arrow back in his quiver, kneeling down beside his team mates.

 

“Jesus.” He breathed as he took in the Iron Man’s condition. Carefully he brushed Tony’s forehead, feeling the heat even before he touched skin. Anger rushed through the assassin at what has been done to one of his closest friends.

 

“Is the quinjet nearby?” Steve pulled him from his thoughts. Clint looked up, he wasn’t happy to disappoint.

 

“We only found a clearing big enough about five minutes away.” Seeing Tony, five minutes could just a well be an hour. But that wasn’t the worst. “We are pretty far out. It’ll take some time to get Tony to medical even with the quinjet.” He sounded apologetic.

 

They were behind two rather big trees compared to the others around them, so he heard more than saw that the Avenger’s were still kicking ass. Natasha deadly silent as always. The Hulk roaring and Thor booming as he swung his hammer. Hopefully a little mindful that he was fighting against humans. But at the moment Clint couldn’t even bring himself to care about that. “Wait here.”

 

He had never seen Steve like this, completely sucked out physically and more so emotionally. Who knows how he would be like should they lose Tony, which was still an possibility in Clint’s opinion.

 

 

Steve watched as Hawkeye jumped back out to join the others with a sigh. He felt really useless. He knew as the leader of their team, it should be his priority to back up his team. But he couldn’t.

He didn’t think anymore that they would die from a bullet to the head, but Tony…

He couldn’t leave him alone now.

 

Tony seemed completely out, which was scaring him, but maybe it was better, so he wouldn’t be in so much pain.

He gently run his fingers through his husband’s stained hair, aware of Tom kneeling silently beside him, aware that the battle sounds were getting quieter, and suddenly aware of Thor coming to stand where Clint had been moments before.

 

“My friend, the Hawk has informed me that you require my help and it saddens my heart to see what you need it for.” Thor spoke surprisingly quiet, crouching down as well.

 

Maybe he wasn’t quite at his best right now, because he couldn’t see how Thor could-

 

“Hand me the man of Iron, so I may get him to the help he needs.”

 

Of course. Steve blinked at his friend and nodded slowly. He didn’t want to let go of Tony, wanted to cling to him and keep him in his arms, but this was the only way he may get the chance to have Tony healthy in his arms again.

 

“Yes, here lets…”

 

They both get to their feet, Steve a bit unsteadily, but he wouldn’t dare to fall with Tony in his hold.

 

Reluctantly, but aware that time was still an issue, he handed Tony to the god of thunder.

“Please Thor…”

 

“I shall bring him to the next house of healing, fear not, I will take the outmost care with my shield brother.”

 

Steve nodded. Tony hadn’t stirred one bit during the exchange, but Steve still felt the need to address him. “I’ll be right behind you, love. You had better be there when I arrive.” He whispered to the prone man, pressing one last kiss to the heated forehead.

 

Thor nodded back, and the next second he was off of the ground with his husband, shooting up to the sky.

 

“Whoa, Captain, don’t crumble now.” Steve heard and felt hands on his shoulders, steadying him. He felt really dizzy suddenly. Black spots appeared in front of him. And then red. Oh wait, that was Natasha.

 

“Tasha? Tony he…” whoa, he had to sit down for a second. And because he was Captain America, he did just that.

 

“I know, He’ll be fine.” She sounded like always, voice cleaned from emotions, but Steve knew she was worried.

 

“Where…” he was so tired all of a sudden.

 

“Hulk went after Red Skull who made a break for it.”

 

“Red Skull.” Hot fury chased  his drowsiness away for a second, and he attempted to stand. He still had to settle a bill with Schmidt.

 

“Easy Cap.” The redhead easily stopped him. “Clint went after them to see what’s going on. And we,” she eyed Tom a little warily. The man tried not to flinch. “we will head for the jet. Tony isn’t the only one who needs medical. Come on. Shield will be here shortly to take care of these idiots here. I don’t think any of them will get up soon.” She pulled Steve to his feet, hooking herself under his arm. Tom helpfully steadied Steve on the other side, mindful of the bullet wound.

 

 

From there on, everything was a blur to Steve. He was pretty sure he was moving his feet, maybe.

Then suddenly he was seated in the quinjet and they were lifting up, and then there was nothing.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. so. sorry. for the long wait here, but I can now proudly state, that it is finished, finally. To get back into the story I started to re-read the story and posted it on my tumblr then, and as I said it's finshed there now, so some may have already seen it.   
> I wanted to wait posting it here, because the last five chappys still took me ages and I wanted to complete it first, so now I can post those last five faster here :)
> 
> For those of you still sticking around my deepest respect for your patience and a heartfelt thank you :*

He was woken by a warm, familiar, and very, very naked form, comfortably settling on top of him, and nuzzling his neck softly.

 

Without having to think about it, he lifted his arms to wrap around Tony, blinking his eyes open.

 

“Good morning.” He smiled widely, if still a bit sleepy, and was rewarded with a sweet smile and lazy kiss.

 

“Morning.” Tony returned after they’d parted, and went back to trailing little kisses from his neck down to his chest.

 

“Mmh,” Steve moaned contently, arousal tingling under his skin at the special wake up call. “Anything you want?” he asked teasingly, running his hands up Tony’s bare back, gliding over warm skin.

 

The genius grinned against his neck and settled his head on Steve’s shoulder, “Nah, I’m still sleepy.”

 

Steve huffed a laugh, calling his bluff. “Why, you tease.”

With a swift move he has Tony pinned underneath him, one arm still behind his back as support and the other holding the scientist’s smaller wrist over his head.

 

Tony didn’t mind the manhandling, smiling cheekily up at the soldier.

 

Foregoing further conversation, Steve dove back in, kissing the grin away and mapping the pliant mouth with his tongue.

 

Tony’s free arm buried in Steve’s hair, passion driving both of them to the point where Steve frantically tried to remember where they’d left the lube, until Tony suddenly froze under him and moans of pleasure turned to groans of pain.

 

At once Steve pulled away, keeping himself balanced above his husband. “Tony? What’s wrong?” he swept his suddenly frantic gaze over Tony. Cuts and bruises formed in front of his very eyes. “Tony. Tony, look at me, what’s happening. Tony?!”

 

_“Steve.”_

 

Pleasantly warm skin grew hotter under Steve’s desperate touch. “I’m here. I’m here.”

 

Tony’s eyes squeezed shut and he gave a shout of pain, bringing tears to Steve’s eyes, because he didn’t know what was going on, what to do.

 

_“Steve!”_

 

The arm had he had been holding a few moments before emitted a snapping sound, and Steve lost his last hold on calmness, he was shouting for help, ordering JARVIS to get Bruce. Anyone.

 

Another snap, and Tony’s eyes shot open accompanied by a cry of pain Steve would remember till the day he died.

_“STEVE!”_

 

 *** 

 

Clint was shaking Steve’s good shoulder rather forcefully, trying his best to get him out of his nightmare, calling his name as he did so.

 

Finally, the super soldier gasped loudly and his eyes flew open.

 

“Damn, cap. That was one hell of a dream I take it.” The Agent winced as soon as he said it. Way to be sensitive. As if he didn’t have an idea what his leader had been dreaming about.

 

 

Steve though, didn’t even hear his team mate. He was sitting up with a hand positioned clichéd on his chest, panting to recover from his dream.

 

Until he looked around, saw the white, sterile hospital room, felt the tug in his shoulder that indicated stitches, and realised. It wasn’t a dream.

 

His heart began to beat faster again, and he turned wide eyes to Clint, who sat indecisively at his bedside. “Where is Tony?” he breathed, almost afraid of the answer.

 

“He- uhm- so first of, he’s still alive, Cap. Bad shape, but alive.” Hawkeye reassured quickly, and Steve closed his eyes in relief, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “As far as I know,” Clint continued, “he is in his second surgery right now.”

 

“Second?”

 

“You’ve been out for two days. Totally understandable of course, you guy’s have been through a lot.”

 

“Two days?!”

 

“Clint!” Natasha’s sharp voice sounded as she came through the door, “You were supposed to let him rest and not to upset him more.”

 

“I’m just being honest here, Tasha! I know I would want to know everything.”

 

She still gave the archer a disapproving look, but turned to Steve, features softening slightly. “Glad to see you’re awake, Cap.”

 

“Tony, he-?”

 

“I’m here to inform you that the surgery went fine. They had to remove part of his left kidney, because it was more damaged than they’d originally thought.” The red head sat down on the last free chair and continued before Steve could ask anything on his own.

 

“Tony is still running a fever, but not as high as it had been the last two days, they have set his arm, leg and his ribs and treated his numerous abrasions, cuts and bruises. He is sedated and they put a respirator on him to let his body heal without too much strain.”

 

 

Steve’s hands began to shake and he quickly clenched them into the sheets that were covering him. He needed to see Tony, to be with him. He needed to see Red Skull, to kill him.

 

“He has also a severe concussion, Cap. We’ll have to wait until he wakes up, to see if there is any permanent damage.” She added quietly.

 

Both SHIELD agents held their breath as they watched their leader digest the information. Seldom they have seen him look so lost and neither was quite sure what to do now.    

 

After a moment, Steve freed himself from the thin hospital blanket and slowly inched to the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t think there was anything to say really. He would go to his husbands side now where he belonged.

 

He moved his ankle – had been broken, he remembered – experimentally, and was glad to notice that it didn’t really hurt anymore. Only twinging a bit.  Mostly healed then. His head didn’t hurt anymore, his shoulder not much either. Just his heart.

 

“Ca- Steve,” A warm, smaller hand engulfed his and he looked up to meet Natasha’s intense stare. “Let’s give the docs time to settle Tony first. Then I will personally escort you – and if necessary clear the way – so you can sit with him, ok?”

 

He didn’t want to. If Steve knew one thing, than it was that he didn’t want to wait, but what Black Widow said was sound. He would only be in the way while they…make Tony as comfortable as possible. And he knew Natasha would make good on her promise to get him there, which was good, he was feeling kind of tired, not prepared to fight with nurses over hospital regulations. Not that it would stop him.

 

So he nodded, but didn’t lay back down, Just sought out the clock in the room and mentally marked a limit of fifteen minutes. Than he was going.

 

 

Sitting idly, waiting, wasn’t good either. Unwanted images started to run through his head, making him clench the bed sheets once again.

 

Red Skull ripping out the reactor.

 

Tony reaching out to him.

 

Tony unconscious leaning against a tree.

 

Tony on the forest ground, eyes open.

 

Red Skull laughing and sneering through all of this. 

   

The blanket ripped under his grip.

 

“Where is _he_?” his voice low and dangerous.

 

“We don’t know.” Clint admitted, knowing immediately whom the Captain was asking for. His eyes were hard, showing that he wasn’t pleased with it either. “After Hulk smashed him good, SHIELD took him away. Coulson say’s it better if we don’t know where.”

 

“And I will stick to that.” Once again the door opened and another Agent stepped inside.

 

“Captain, it’s good to see that you are feeling better.”

 

“Agent Coulson.” Steve stated in way of greeting, but he wasn’t feeling up to a pleasant chat. “I-“

 

“No.” the experienced Agent won’t even let the soldier finish. “We are standing with the opinion that it would be best none of you know about the whereabouts of… a certain someone. Rest assured SHIELD has it under control and should any problems arise you will be the first to know.” Phil folded his hands behind his back and looked kind of sympathetic to his personal hero.

 

“I really think you should focus on your own recovery. And, of course, that of your husband. I’m here to inform you that you may sit with him as long as you wish. So long as you don’t risk your own health. Or stand in the way of the nurses and doctors.” He smiled reassuringly, a bit glad that he could bring some good news.

 

 

Even before Phil had finished the sentence, Steve was already looking for some clothing, which are handed over by Clint when it was clear Steve didn’t even see them, too jitter all of a sudden. Unperturbed, Coulson continued his sit-rep.

 

“Doctor Banner is still with the attending doctor in Mr Stark’s room, and Thor is still guarding the door to his private room.” He finished professionally.

 

“Thor is what?” The soldier halted, half way to the adjoining restroom.

 

“Thor told me that you ‘bestowed him with the safety and care of your beloved, and that he shall remain on duty until you arrive to relief him’.”

 

“Of course he did.” It actually brought a fond smile to his face before he vanished to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

“Before you go in, please prepare yourself. It looks bad. And while it _is_ bad, it’s not- just…” Coulson stopped the soldier in front of Tony’s door.

 

“It’s fine. I roughly know what to expect.”

 

Agent Coulson nodded and turned to leave.

 

“Ah, Phil?” Steve stopped him, hand halting on the doorknob.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you know- of course you know- about Tom?”

 

“Mr Gregory is in SHIELDs care at the moment, don’t worry Captain.”

 

“But he is not a prisoner, right? I mean he helped, and I could talk to the director if necessary. He-“

 

“Steve, just focus on Tony right now, we know that you had a tough time. Some time, we will need your report on what had happened, but no, he is not a prisoner.” Coulson interrupted him. It was obvious the Captain just wanted to go inside, they could talk about the rest later. Mr Gregoryhad been very cooperative and was now sleeping the sleep of exhaustion.

 

“Alright.” Steve was relieved nothing had happened to their saviour. The man may have been involved in crimes, but all that mattered to him for now was that he saved Tony’s life, while Steve could not.

 

 

 

The first thing he noticed as he came inside – maybe he was unconsciously avoiding the occupant of the bed- was Thor, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the hospital bed, Mjolnir resting in front of him. His arms were crossed as well and his eyes closed. Some might think the god was sleeping, though Steve knew better; knew Thor was very aware of his presence.

 

Sure enough, the Asgardian opened his eyes and nodded at the Captain, but didn’t leave his perch, so Steve turned to the other familiar presence in the room.

 

“Bruce.”

 

Doctor Banner looked up from the chart he was studying. He hadn’t noticed Steve’s entrance, had felt completely safe with the Thunderer on watch.

 

“Steve,” he turned, looking him up with a critical eye, “I don’t think you should be up yet.”

 

The blond gave him a look, though, and Bruce nodded on understanding.

 

And finally. Finally Steve couldn’t stop his eyes from falling on the man lying on the hospital bed. The sight was like a fist to his stomach and he swallowed hard as he automatically made his way to the bedside.

 

Tony was covered with a pristine white blanket up to his chest, hanging awkwardly around his elevated, broken leg. His left arm was in a cast as well, resting on a pillow beside him.

Over the edge of the blanket, Steve was sure he would have been able to see at least half of the arc reactor, but Tony’s chest and left shoulder were covered in heavy bandage, there wasn’t the slightest tinge of blue to see.  It kind of unnerved the soldier.

 

The blond didn’t know what else was hiding under the blanket, but what he could see was enough.

Gently he reached out, and put his hand on Tony’s right one, miraculously unscathed except for a few tiny scratches.

Steve curled his fingers around the hand of his husband - mindful of the IV -, and he was  ridiculously glad the left arm was on top of the covers, or he would have nothing to hold on to. 

 

The hand was warm, warmer than it should be, but at least not as hot as Steve last remembered it being. And he took a moment to run his other hand gently over Tony’s arm, just feeling, before he took in his face.

 

A big part of he genius’ face was covered with the ventilator going into his mouth, that had Steve blinking tears away he wasn’t ready to let fall yet. Tony’s right eye was darkly bruised and over his left eyebrow he had a taped gash. His temple was bruised as well, and slight, red patches on his cheeks indicated his fever.

 

“Oh Tony.” Steve whispered, running a careful hand through the sleeping man’s dark hair, hoping it was safe to touch there.

 

He was pulled von his slight trance by something digging in the back of his knees. Without releasing his hold, he turned a bit and saw Bruce pushing a chair behind him.

 

“At least sit down, Cap. You had a rough time.”

 

“I’m fine.” He rasped, he wasn’t the one almost beaten to death.

 

“Humour me then.”

 

Not willing to fight over this, or anything at the moment, really, he lowered himself on the uncomfortable plastic chair.

 

Bruce patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

 

“Can you tell me something the others haven’t told me yet?” Steve wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know if there was more, but he knew he had to. So he kept his gaze fixed on Tony and rubbed little circles on his hand with his thumb.

 

“Probably not. The others are pretty good informed, as they have constantly asked for an update on their own.” Bruce sighed. “There are the obvious one’s, broken arm, broken leg, two fractured ribs, two broken ones. A rather nasty cut on his right leg had gotten infected, hence the fever.

They have probably told you that he had his second surgery today.”

 

Steve nodded, tightening his hold a bit. “He had breathing problems, and… and there was blood from his mouth.” His usual strong voice shook a bit, and at once Bruce hand returned to Steve’s shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

 

“Thankfully, the blood had ‘only’ been from a lose tooth and bitten tongue. Nothing too major. His ribs though, pressed a little too much onto his lungs and that, with the additional weight of his reactor, was compromising his lungs a bit. We got it under control though.” He quickly reassured.

 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn’t good, but better than he had thought. Now the dreaded question.

 

“So, he’ll be alright?”

 

Bruce hesitated a bit, not that Steve could see it with his eyes fixed on his husband, but finally he gave a nod. “We think so. If there are no further complications, like his kidney. He is on the ventilator to give his body the chance to recover from the trauma and he is still sedated for the same reason. We want to keep it that way for the next few days.”

 

“Ok.” Steve trusted Bruce. While the doctor had always proclaimed that he wasn’t that kind of doctor, Bruce always knew what he was doing when he patched the team up. He also knew that the scientist wouldn’t lie to him about Tony’s condition. “Ok.”

 

 

 

 

It pained Bruce to see his fearless leader like this. Shoulders sagged, almost defeated. And he looked like he could use another day of sleep.

 

Like all of them actually.

The Avengers had been up and about the second they were notified of the kidnapping of two of their team mates.

 

The frantic search had been frustrating. They had known who was behind this – there had been enough witnesses after all – but all of their leads for a location had come up empty. Bruce had worried that especially, because he had known about the tracker in Tony’s reactor.

 

They had just sat down and talked about what could disturb the signal, when JARVIS alerted them that he all of a sudden got the needed signal and thus the location.

 

It goes without saying that they had been en route immediately.     

 

Bruce remembered clearly how they’d landed in the middle of the forest, and the others had been way faster then him, running ahead to aid their comrades. Then they had heard shots and Bruce had felt his blood boiling, his worry and anger that someone dared to take his friends taking priority. He had felt the Hulk pulsing awake, and with him, Bruce’s senses heightened. The last thing he really remembered was smelling fear and blood, hearing shouts of pain in the distance. And then he was in front of everyone else.

 

 

When he had regained consciousness, Clint had actually congratulated him for saving Steve and Tony and smashing Red Skull into the ground. This was one of the very few times Bruce was grateful for the other guy and, after seeing Tony, he didn’t feel any remorse at all for letting the Hulk deal with Red Skull.

 

Since then Bruce had been up and about, only getting a few naps here and there. He had clinked himself in on the care of his leader and self proclaimed since bro. He may not be this kind of doctor, as he had often tried to use as an argument, but they were still his team and _his_ patients.

 

He was glad to see Steve now up and about again, but since he had been still asleep when Bruce had checked on him earlier, the doctor would prefer it if he would still lie down a bit.

 

On the other hand he could understand him completely, so the least he could do was give him some space. He’d wanted to speak to Tony’s doctor anyway.

 

“Alright, I’ll be out for a bit. I’m going to check in again later.” Bruce patted Steve’s shoulder one last time in parting.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve nodded absentmindedly, but barely heard the doctor leave. His attention was on the man on the bed, the rising and falling of his chest, his closed eyes, the small, red fever patches on his cheeks, the tiny drops of sweat coating the skin of his face.

 

He sighed and looked around, there was actually something he could do right now; there was no water bowl around yet though.

 

He was about to stand up and get one, when out of nowhere a blue bowl full of water appeared in his line of sight; washcloth thrown over the side.

Looking further up, Steve was surprised to see Thor still here, offering the fresh water. The Captain had forgotten his presence; it must have shown on his face.

 

“Do not worry, my friend. I know your mind lies elsewhere at the moment, and it is more than understandable.”

 

Steve managed a short, weak smile, taking the bowl and putting it on the nightstand beside him, “Thank you, Thor.” For bringing Tony to medical help, for staying with him, for being so understanding…”For everything.”

 

“No need to thank me. I value the Man of Iron; he has become a friend and brother to me, like all of you have. I was not pleased to see what has been done to him,  had I not been in charge of Anthony’s care, Mjolnir and I would have taken care of those vermin,” Thor spoke eerily calm and perfectly believable.

 

Steve could only nod as he dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out; reluctantly letting go of Tony’s hand to do so.

 

 

 

Thor watched as Steve gently drew the washcloth over his lover’s face, wiping away sweat and cooling the warm brow. It was intimate no doubt, yet he could not bring himself to leave.

 

“What is troubling you, brother? Despite the obvious,” he spoke gently, settling a hand on the Captains shoulder.

 

Steve didn’t speak for a moment, just continued wiping fevered skin, and Thor wasn’t sure if he would answer, but he was sure he wouldn’t force him to.

 

“It was my fault,” came the soft reply then.

 

Thor frowned, “How?” The god of thunder was a better listener than most would give him credit for. Everyone mostly saw him as loud and brash, a man only of action. And they may have been right once; but things had changed, he had changed.

 

“Schmidt wasn’t interested in Tony, he didn’t care for him, except, that he is important to me.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding –not that the Captain was even looking at him- but he felt that Steve wasn’t finished yet.

 

“And he was right, you know?” he gave a harsh laugh, no humour in it at all, “I did present him to the world as my weak spot; drew a target on his back when I put the ring on his finger.”

 

Both of them silent for a moment.

 

“What do I do, Thor?”

 

The god of thunder understood Steve’s thinking, he himself often thinks about the same; with his Lady Jane.

 

“You keep going on like before, Captain,” Thor was sure about his answer though, because it was all worth it. 

 

“The evil will always try to find your weak spot. It is cowardly and without honour, but it is as it has always been. And it will probably never change.”

 

“That is not helpful, Thor,” Steve said with a ruefully smile, finally putting down the cloth.

 

“Nay, but it is the truth,” the thunderer gave a humourless smile of his own. “Even if you weren’t married to the man of iron, your feelings were plain to see for years; even when both of you deny it. And I understand the fear for your other half –I feel the same about my own- but we cannot hide in isolation, for we would not be the people we are today.  

 

“If you left Anthony now –or even if you hadn’t pursued your feelings at the beginning of your reunion- you cannot tell me it would hurt any less if something were to happen to him.”

 

He let his words settle for a moment before he continued, “We are all blessed beings, able to feel; happiness, fear, sadness and love. It makes us better persons. People from every realm, will always try to exploit that. It is on us, to not let them.

Your Anthony is definitely aware that he could get in trouble because of his closeness to you, however, I am certain the idea of leaving never crossed his mind.  

 

“You and me, we are not invincible either -even if some like to think so- and Anthony has made many enemies himself, I’m sure he feels the same about you. The same fear for your safety. Would you accept it if he told you he would leave to keep you safe?”

 

“No, of course not,” Steve’s hand grasped Tony’s again. Thor smiled.

 

“This was no more your fault then it was his, or anybodies but Johan Schmidt’s.”

 

Again there was heavy silence. Steve sighed and slouched down in his seat. Thor would give him some privacy.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone now.” Receiving a nod of acknowledgment, the god of thunder picked up Mjolnir and made for the door, stopping just before leaving.

 

“Just remember Steve, we don’t let loved ones go at the threat of losing them; we hold on stronger.”

 

 

 

Steve knew Thor was right. And he would hold on tighter, he wouldn’t be able to leave Tony anyway; a life without him would be empty. He was just feeling so…frustrated, and angry, worried and so tired.

 

Seeing Tony like this; hurt, vulnerable, it was all kinds of painful. He wanted to take him in his arms and shelter him from the world, so he would never have to lie –hurt, bleeding and dying- on the dirty cold floor of an underground hideout, or on the wet forest ground.

 

“I won’t let anything like this happen again, Tones. Never again,” he vowed quietly to unhearing ears. He lifted the hand in his hold a bit, first to his lips, then to his forehead, and let the silent tears flow he had been holding back so long.


	14. Chapter 14

Days came and went. The avengers visited; Pepper, Rhodey, even Coulson and Fury showed up. Steve was a constant though.

 

He slept at Tony’s bedside or on the uncomfortable, lumpy, too short couch that had been dragged in for him. The doctors let him use their shower. And he ate what the avengers brought them, if anything.

 

The time was spend with drawing in his sketch book Clint had brought him, telling Tony stories from his ‘old life’ in the 40s, or reading to him from ‘the lord of the rings’.

 

On the second day, Tony’s fever finally broke completely

 

On the third day, they stopped the heavy sedatives, and Steve was glad the tube was removed and exchanged for a mask. The smiled fell a bit however, when he saw the dry lips with two half healed splits.

 

It was almost a week though –and right in the middle of the story of how he and Bucky had met- that Steve felt the hand his was holding whenever he could twitch a bit.

 

It wasn’t much, but all Steve had been waiting for these past few days. The book immediately forgotten, the blond leaned forward eagerly in his chair, clutching the hand in both of his now and watching the genius face.

 

“Tony?” his voice was shaking slightly, his hands too, but he didn’t care, he didn’t…”Tony? Love, can you hear me?”

 

He reached up with one hand, running his fingers through Tony’s hair, cupping his cheek. “Tony?” his voice was full of hope when the brunet frowned slightly, eyes twitching, and he felt almost giddy, “please open your eyes.”

 

And did his husband ever disappoint? It was just a very small slit, Steve could barely see the brown orbs, but Tony was awake. His grin was almost painful so wide.

 

It took a moment, before the eyes fell on him, swivelling through the hospital room first, but when they did, a small smile could be seen behind the breathing mask.

 

“Hey,” Steve whispered, eyes wet at the sight of his aware husband. Tony was blinking tiredly, despite the fact that he had just woken, and it must have taken all his energy, because his eyes fell shut again after, but he managed to stroke his finger over Steve’s hand that was holding his, and that was more than Steve expected.

 

 

 

Things were finally looking up. Tony was waking up more often, if only for short periods, and Steve wanted to leave his side even less than before. He was now aware though of how he looked, and it wasn’t a sight he wanted to present to his husband. So he agreed to go home for a bit. He took a thorough shower and even slept two hours in their bed, comfortable with the knowledge that Tony would be back soon too.

 

Then he headed back again; clean, shaved, a little more rested. With a smile on his face he re-entered his husbands hospital room; he stopped short tough, at the sight in front of him.

“What did you do?!”

 

Clint startled up mid-cackle from his position hunched over sleeping Tony’s broken leg; black sharpie in hand. “Oh! You are back already,” he grinned widely; quickly trying to hide the pen in his hand. “So, ah, it’s not what it looks like!”

 

“Really?” Steve crossed his arms and hid the smile that was trying to break out; opting for a stern face instead. “Because it looks like you drew all over my husbands cast. Leg _and_ arm.”

 

“Well, uh, it wasn’t just me! See a lot of other people signed the cast! And Thor’s signature is _really_ big. Even nurses signed and the doc. And Tony said it’s fine!” the Archer rambled, defending himself.

 

“Did he now?” Steve raised his eyebrow, his lips were definitely twitching upwards now though.

 

“Yes, yes. Well, he just kinda…narrowed his eyes on me, but I think it looked like a ‘go ahead’. Since there are no other witness, you’ll have to believe me, sorry.” Clint looked triumphantly.

 

Steve shook his head and gave up his lecture posture, going over to the bed. Tony looked really….colourful. “Wow, that are a lot of sig-“ his eyes narrowed on the arm cast, “Is that a telephone number? Give me that sharpie.”

 

Clint held several colours out to him with a grin and Steve took a bright red one, drawing over the number with a big heart. Clint got to work back on the leg, now that Steve was his conspirator and not his enemy.

 

 

Both were so engrossed in their pieces of art, they didn’t even notice when their canvas woke up.

 

This time, Tony could remember, he felt more lucent then the last time he had woken up. His eyes didn’t feel so heavy anymore, but his throat was as dry as the Sahara, at least. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to have his sight full of blond hair, and it took an embarrassing long moment to realize it was his husband leaning over him; or more precisely over his arm.

 

Clearing his scratchy throat, got him attention though. Blond hair made room for a startled face with big blue eyes, and further behind, he could see Hawkeye as well; now he was suspicious. “Wha re y doin?” wow, very eloquent, but the best he could manage right now.

 

“Eer, nothing, really, we just-“

 

“We made you pretty, Iron Man.” Clint grinned, “Now that you are awake, maybe you could move a bit so we can reach the blank parts of your cast?” It was Steve who gave him _the look_ , that made him decide three was one to many. “Right, or not. I gotta-…I’ll just leave now.”  

 

Steve watched amused as the archer of the team scrambled to get out before he put away his own pen and turned all his attention back to Tony.

 

“Hey,” he smiled softly, so happy to see him awake, aware and even talking.

“Hey,” Tony rasped back and Steve immediately moved to the bedside table.

 

“Here, the doc said you could have some water.” He helped the genius to lift his head a bit and let him take a few sips.

 

“Better?”

 

Tony nodded and he couldn’t help himself; he snagged his good hand on Steve’s shirt and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

 

Steve went in without resistance; he closed his eyes and melted a bit into the blessed contact, cupping Tony’s cheek.

 

They had to keep it short for Tony’s sake, but they parted smiling.

 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, stroking the cheek sill in his hold.

 

“Fine. A-ok.” Tony assured, and one might believe him if it wasn’t for the cast, the dark rings under his eyes and the all around sleepy vibes he was giving off. Tony didn’t believe himself, but… “Can we go home?” he asked softly.

 

“No,” Steve wanted nothing more, but the answer was firm. “You will stay here until the doctor says otherwise.”

 

Tony huffed, but that too sounded more tired than anything else, “Fine.”

 

“Fine.” The Captain smiled at his husbands sulking. “Why don’t you sleep some more? The time will go faster then.”

 

“Not tired ‘nymore.” The man on the bed complained, but his eyes were already drifting shut.

 

“Alright then, how about I read to you then? Maybe that will…relax you.”

 

“Put me to sleep y’mean,” the scientist’s eyes opened to a slit again. “No, you, you go over there to that lumpy couch and relax yourself. Look like shit. Both of us sleep, no one will miss out, right?” he yawned widely, and winced afterwards, sinking further into the bed.

 

“I’ll have you know, I’ve been sleeping earlier.” Steve frowned at his husband. He had.

 

Tony looked unimpressed though, maybe because his sleeping schedule had been a little off lately.

 

“Fine.” The Captain held up his hands, “you win. You sleep, I sleep. It’s only fair.”

 

“I’m the winner type.” Tony gave a small smirk, happy his husband would rest as well.

 

This sobered Steve up a bit and his smile turned a bit sour, eyes running over Tony’s bed ridden form. “You don’t look like the winner type.”

 

Tony just lifted his god arm, flopping his hand in a ‘whatever’ motion. “You’re ‘live, I’m ‘live. Counting as win. Now sleep.” The hand flopped again, this time in a sloppy ‘shoo’ move, so Steve obliged.

 

“Sleep well,” he leaned down to steal another kiss from the already half asleep lover, and then went over and sunk into the couch. Alright, so he was still kind of tired.

This was the longest time Tony had been awake, and it gave him some peace of mind for sure and a knot in his stomach was slowly uncoiling. The last thing her heard before falling asleep was something like ‘who drew a cock on my leg??’. He slept with a smile on his face.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end ladies and gents. Thanks to those who stuck around, and I hope you enjoeyed the read as much as I did the writing :)

It was another week before the doctors agreed to let Tony go home, and the scientist was now sitting on his hospital, dressed in sweats and a loose sweatshirt from Steve, so it would fit over the cast. So ready to leave.

 

“I can’t wait to get home!” he exclaimed unnecessarily.

 

“Stop wriggling your toes, or put the shoe on yourself,” Steve stated from his position kneeling on the floor. Tony pouted, but stayed still. Since he was still wearing his casts, putting on a shoe was rather challenging. Under normal circumstances he would probably still try to put it on himself, but this was Steve. The man had already seen Tony at his weakest. Besides, Tony had been told what had happened, and he was sure Steve needed to pamper him for a while.

 

Steve finished with the shoe and sat down beside Tony.

 

“Can we go now?” Tony whined.

 

“As soon as the doctor gets here with the paperwork, Tony. Stop being a child.” The soldier admonished, but took the sting of with a gentle kiss.

 

A knock on the door had Tony breaking the kiss excitedly, “Come in, doc.” Steve just shook his head.

 

“Sorry to disappoint.”

 

The genius face fell a bit when the man coming in wasn’t actually the doctor and he involuntarily tensed a bit when he didn’t recognize the person. Steve perked up beside him though, with a huge smile forming.

 

“Tom,” he exclaimed elated, then his face fell the next second with a wince, “uh, sorry I wanted to contact you before, but I-“

 

The newcomer waved his had dismissively “Don’t worry it’s fine, I understand,” he smiled softly, “I just wanted to see if…everything is alright.”

 

Ah, so this was the homeless-turned-family man-turned-hydra-turned-hero Steve had told him about. On instinct he stuck out his hand; he had some manner after all, he just sometimes liked to ignore them.

 

Tom blinked for a second and then took the hand offered, “I’m glad to see you well, Mr Stark.”

 

“Thanks to you, I have heard.” Tony squeezed the hand and gave him a smile. Not his media smile, not the love struck and content ones he shared with Steve, but a sincere, thankful one. He handed them out seldom enough. 

 

“Oh uh,” the man looked a bit flustered at the open honesty from Tony as he pulled his hand back, “t’was nothing. I just wanted out.” he folded his hands behind him.

 

“Be that as it may, it was a perfect timing to do so. And I, for one, am grateful, so thanks for the safe.” Tony nodded, and Steve beamed beside him, obviously proud that Tony managed a social interaction with a sincere ‘Thank you’ and no misplaced jokes.

 

“You saved me first.” Tom blurted out, not ready to accept the thanks without reciprocating.

 

Now Tony waved his plastered arm dismissively, “I’m trying not to be a yutz about things like that anymore.” He answered coolly.

 

Steve tried to muffle his snort, but Tony heard and elbowed him in the ribs. Tom just looked amused.

 

“Do you remember me?” It was a question he had often asked himself. It wasn’t really important. He just wanted to know.

 

“Sort of,” Tony cocked his head a little, “I mean I wouldn’t have ever recognized you, that’s for sure, but I remember fleeing from the meeting an seeing the pitiful person outside. I was actually only going to find some coffee, but I swear I would have taken you to dinner, you looked like you needed it. And then some. Didn’t count on someone tattling and calling Pepper, I do remember her lecture clearly.” He winced.

 

“Yeah,” Tom chuckled, “even I could hear her shouting.”

 

“Yeah, she has temper,” Tony laughed, “Anyway, I just thought it was fair to at least pay for your meal.”

 

“You gave me over a thousand dollars!”

 

“So? I didn’t know what you wanted to eat.” Tony grinned smugly. “Anyway, you want a job at SI?”

 

“Tony, what did Pepper tell you about offering strangers a job?” Steve asked with a grin. It was a good idea though, Steve would like to see Tom more often.

 

“What? He is no stranger! We already spend a lot of time together. We almost even had a date.”

 

“Tony!”

 

Tom was watching the interaction with a slight blush. Now was a good time as any to leave. “Uh, no thanks, I already told Shield I, uh, I want to reopen my brothers book store.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Steve addressed Tom for the first time since their greeting; he had felt content to let Tony talk to him. Coulson had told him about Tom’s family, and Steve felt for the man. He decided he would surely visit him in his shop some time. He owed him everything after all. His arm unintentionally moved around Tony’s waist.

 

“Fair enough. Need some money.”

 

“No, Mr Sta-“ “Tony.” “Right, Tony, you’ve already given me enough of your money. I still have some saved up. I’ll manage.”

“Alright, you know where to find me if not.” Money was the least he could offer, Tony owed him everything after all. He took a hold of the hand now at his hip.

 

“Thank you,” Tom nodded politely, but was sure he would never take Tony’s offer. “I’ll be on my way then.” He reached out and shook both Steve’s and Tony’s hand. Steve held on a moment longer and thanked him again himself.

 

 

 

Tony sighed when the door closed behind Tom and leaned into Steve’s side, letting his head fall on his husband’s shoulder. The soldier’s arm tightened around him.

 

“Good man.” He said.

 

 Steve couldn’t agree more, “Yeah.”

 

“Good investment.” The genius chuckled.

 

“Tony!”

 

***

 

„Careful, careful!“

 

„You know,“ Steve grunted, concentrating on the task at hand, “this would be a lot more easy if you had just taken the damn wheelchair you have been offered.“

 

Steve had no problems at all carrying his husband from the car to the penthouse, but it was kinda tricky to manoeuvre him out of the elevator without bumping his husband’s still healing leg against the walls.

 

“I’m Tony Stark-Rogers, I don’t need a wheelchair to get along my own home.”

 

“No, you just need Captain America to carry you every millimetre.” Steve wasn’t complaining, not really. After the latest close call he was glad to have Tony in his arms every second of the day.

 

“Well, when you said yes at the altar, you agreed to share everything with me. So by extension, your sexy legs are mine too. I’m practically walking on my own feet here.” Tony grinned triumphantly.

 

“I’m not sure it works that way,” Steve chuckled as he gently put the genius down on the couch, giving him a quick kiss just because he could. Tony kept his arm around Steve’s neck to pull him further in, but was interrupted by the resident AI.

 

_“Welcome home, sir. May I say, you and your unparalleled reasoning have been thoroughly missed.”_

 

“Thanks, J. I missed you too. How are the kids?”

 

_“Dummy, You and Butterfingers have been busy cleaning the lab for you.”_

 

“I hope it’s not that kind of cleaning where I don’t find my stuff anymore?”

 

_“Of course not, sir. We all know how fond you are of you structural chaos. However, I couldn’t stop Dummy from making several get-well-soon smoothies. I fear a new blender is needed. He was quite distressed when you did not return.”_

 

“He is always such a worrywart,” he looked at Steve with a smile, still hanging on his neck, “maybe I should go down and say hi?” he asked sweetly and Steve mock scowled.

 

“And by ‘me’ you mean ‘you should heft me up again and drag me downstairs to my dungeon’?”

 

“Something like that,” Tony agreed, already shuffling close again.

 

Steve rolled his eyes but picked him up again obediently; he knew how important Tony’s bots were to him. So, back to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

As soon as the door slid open to reveal Tony’s lab, happy chirps and clicking’s could be heard and Tony responded with a “Daddy’s home!”

Not two steps out of the lift, and Steve and Tony were swarmed by three robots. Butterfingers came up behind Steve, nudging him urgently to the ratty old couch, while You latched on to Tony’s sweatshirt sleeve. Dummy was rolling back and forth excitedly.

 

Tony was happy at the attention, he’d obviously missed his ‘kids’ too. Steve wasn’t that thrilled at the moment though, because one bot was pushing him while another blocked his way and he had to be careful not to loose his balance, lest he drop Tony.

 

“Hey. Hey. Hey!” he interrupted the teary reunion, making all robots stop and Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ignoring the negative attention, he sidestepped You and went to the couch without a claw at his back. He put Tony once again down on cushions, extracted the arm around him and took a step back. “Ok, now you can smother him,” he nodded. “But careful with the casts!” he added quickly when You zoomed to his creator at once.

 

Tony sent him a fond smile, knowing that Steve was looking out for him, and patted You’s claw…head. It was a beautiful sight, Tony with his bot, and Steve’s finger itched to draw it.

 

“Hey,” he looked down when Butterfingers tugged at his shirt.

 

_“They missed you too, Captain Stark-Rogers.”_

“Of course they did, you’re family, Steve.” Tony commented from the couch while trying to dodge Dummy, “No, Dummy! I don’t want- No, stop shoving it in my- oh you know what just give it to me, but don’t expect me to drink it!” the genius took the smoothie forcibly offered to him, probably because he knew how important it was to Dummy. The bot accepted the deal with a chirp and was off again.

 

Steve smiled and petted the bot tugging his shirt and this time let himself be pulled to the couch and his husband. Tony readily accepted him, making room so Steve could sit behind him. He moved so he was cosily settled between Steve’s outstretched legs and melted against him as soon as the Captain was seated comfortably.    

 

“Hm, this is nice,” Tony sighed, almost letting the smoothie slide out of his grip.

 

Butterfingers came to rest on Steve’s arm, that was wound around Tony’s waist, just below Tony’s broken arm. You settled on Tony’s thigh.

Dummy was a different matter though. He came back with a smoothie for Steve, by the looks of it already a few days old, just like Tony’s. The Captain took it with a ‘thanks’. However, the bot didn’t stop there, he retrieved all of the smoothies he had made, lining them up on the floor at the head of the couch, clicking excitedly.

 

Tony grinned at the robots antics, subtly placing the drink in his hand with the others on the floor; eight by now, and Dummy was still working on it.

Steve just shook his head with a smile, not having the heart to tell the robot to stop. He did it like his husband, setting his glass on the floor and turned his attention to his husband, for the first time noticing how tired he looked again.

 

“Jarvis, can you pull up a movie?” he asked, knowing it would lull his partner to sleep easily. It wasn’t the first time he used that method, and it always worked like a charm when Tony was as relaxed and tired as he was at the moment.

 

_“Certainly, Captain. Anything in particular?”_

 

Tony didn’t seem like he had any preferences at the moment as he absently stroked You’s head, eyes already half closed.

 

“How about the latest Oz movie?”

 

 _“Of course.”_ The black screen lit up at once.

 

“You and your fascination with everything Oz.” Tony murmured.

 

“Shut up and watch the movie, love.”

 

As the movie started, Steve hand wandered up to stroke through Tony’s dark hair, relaxing the man in his arms even more.

After the stressing passed weeks, Steve deemed this as heaven. Home, relaxed, warm, _with Tony_. With a happy, alive, almost well Tony. Perfect all around. So he pushed away the memories for now. No kidnappings, no beating, no mad dash through the forest. No fear and desperation.

 

In the end though, he knew Red Skull was right. Tony was his greatest weakness, but also his greatest strength, his home, his heart.

 

 

 

It really didn’t take long for the genius to fall asleep, and Steve hoped the comfort of his own home and the company of his robots would let Tony sleep more restful than at the hospital. He definitely looked content.

 

A quiet clicking made Steve turn his head and a smile grew on his lips. Dummy had finished his smoothie task obviously and was now beside Tony’s leg, a pen in his claw, ready to paint on his creators cast like many before did, seemingly only waiting for Steve’s permission.

 

“ _Very, very_ gently, Dummy,” he whispered, and got a quiet chirp in understanding before getting to work. Steve watched carefully at first through half lidded eye’s; ready to tell Dummy to stop. There was no need however, as the robot _really_ slowly set the tip of his pen on the cast and started to move it carefully.

 

 

Tony sniffed in his sleep, nuzzling his face under Steve’s chin; he didn’t have a choice but to relax himself. Everything was fine now. His eyes soon closed on their own accord, and he didn’t even see Dummy’s finished masterpiece; showing a smiling stick figure with a very familiar beard.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
